Euforia
by Pumitahime
Summary: Una nueva historia, llena de todo un poco. Tiene un alto contenido sexual, también tiene violencia y por supuesto romance. La pareja principal es Sesshomaru/Kagome aclaro que Inuyasha es el antagónico, porque quiero y porque puedo ponerlo de bastardo. Este fic es para mi Participación dentro del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el Amor.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, hola! Bienvenidos a mi fic "Euforia", a pesar de que los personajes no me pertenecen estoy feliz de informar que he disfrutado sacando ésta loca historia de mi cabeza. Advierto que tendrá contenido sólo apto para mayores de 18 años y escenas fuertes de sexo que probablemente puedan perturbar o molestar a mentes sensibles, por lo tanto si no gusta de escenas de cama explícitas o tiene severos prejuicios ante algo que sale de sus parámetros de lo normal, favor de abstenerse de leer. Este fic es para mi _Participación dentro del Torneo Erótico del verano 2015 del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el Amor._

 **Euforia**

 **Prólogo**

Los años han pasado, Kagome ahora con casi 19 años y después de haber decidido no saltar por el pozo había seguido su vida cómo una estudiante normal. No había sido fácil desapegarse a la idea de poder llevar una vida "perfecta" con Inuyasha. Lloró días y noches, a veces incluso paseaba por el pozo en la madrugada pero al final, el día que el pozo le dio la opción de pasar al otro lado decidió no saltar. Pensó que podría ser falta de valor, miedo a llevar una vida lejos de su familia, o que tres años la habían madurado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que un hombre no se llama oxígeno o vida. La verdad ni ella misma lo sabía, simplemente no brincó a través del **tiempo** y así como fue de grande su amor por Inuyasha un día simplemente descubrió que quería seguir adelante con su vida, en su tiempo y descubrir lo que era vivir.

Ahora contaba con otra perspectiva de la vida, para bien o para mal se había enfrentado a experiencias y peligros que nadie podría imaginar. Estaba por entrar a la Universidad, había elegido estudiar Antropología, desde que había viajado en el tiempo y había sido parte de la historia algo la había motivado a estudiar todo lo referente a la creación del Japón actual, claro, si todo iba como lo planeaba no sólo iba a estudiar a fondo Japón sino que muy probablemente iba a tener la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo. ¿Qué había pasado con todos los demonios? ¿Acaso aun quedaban seres de linaje antiguo? ¿Cómo hacían para sobrevivir en su época? ¿Se habrían extinguido? Si se habían extinguido, ¿por qué? Ella tenía la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar todas sus incógnitas, así que de ser necesario tomaría una **pluma** y una libreta para resumir de principio a fin qué era lo que había pasado en Japón los últimos quinientos años.

Entró a la Universidad con un promedio de excelencia, ya que cuando por fin se decidió a olvidar a Inuyasha, había concentrado toda su energía en estudiar. No sólo estudió las materias escolares, se dio el tiempo para estudiar un poco de herbolaria, mitos, leyendas, en pocas palabras quería saber todo sobre folclor.

Sus poderes espirituales eran grandes pero ella nunca tuvo un entrenamiento adecuado, aprendió a usar el arco porque la necesidad la obligó, aprendió a hacer uno que otro remedio con hierbas medicinales pero nunca aprendió sus nombres o los nombres que tendrían en la actualidad. Por lo tanto seguía en blanco, le hubiese gustado explotar todo el potencial de sus poderes y ayudar si era posible pero no pasaba de purificar su entorno y eso lo hacía en "automático".

Por fin llegó el tiempo de mudarse de su casa a la Universidad, hubiera preferido el ir y venir de la escuela a la casa y viceversa pero estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo diariamente. Por lo tanto no le quedó otra opción, aun así ella estaba feliz, se había esforzado por conseguir lo que ahora tenía.

-Madre, por fin es el día.- dijo sonriente Kagome quien había bajado a tomar su último desayuno en familia, o por lo menos el último en unos cuantos días.

-Hija, te he preparado tu desayuno favorito. Estoy muy feliz de que decidieras quedarte con nosotros, jamás quiero cortar tus alas, vuela tan alto como te sea posible, cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente.- ella notó que las palabras de su madre eran sinceras, y ella sabía que sin decirlo siempre la había ayudado y apoyado sin importar lo que ella hubiera tenido que hacer.

-Lo sé, y eso me hace feliz.- respondió sonriendo.

-Hermana, se te va a extrañar. Después de lo del orejas de perr…- silencio. Y no es que ella no lo hubiera superado, pero por qué traer a colación un tema tan indeseable en estos momentos.

-No te preocupes Souta, comprendo lo que quieres decir.- dijo ella restándole importancia al desliz de su hermano.

-Querida nieta te voy a dar el mechón sagrado del demonio de las cavernas….

-¡Me voy!- gritó ella desde la puerta de su casa, sabiendo que en su casa algunas cosas jamás iban a cambiar.

Llegó casi al caer la noche a los dormitorios de la Universidad, una chica sumamente amable le indicó cuál sería su habitación y le dio un pequeño recorrido a través de los mismos, cuando abrió la puerta de éste, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que le tocaría compartir dormitorio con un chico. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que eran mixtos los dormitorios? Seguramente sabiendo eso habría pedido que le dejaran compartir dormitorio con alguna chica.

-Cierra la puerta mujer.- dijo secamente el joven que estaba frente a ella.- ¿No te parece descortés entrar al dormitorio de un chico sin si quiera anunciarte?- dijo al ver que no obtenía respuesta de la mujer imprudente que estaba frente a él.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Kagome cerrando la puerta que ella misma había abierto. Tenía que correr a ver cómo era posible que le hubieran designado ese dormitorio.

Su esfuerzo por hacer entender al administrador de los dormitorios, había sido en vano, él le comentó que ese sería su dormitorio hasta el día de su graduación. Ella salió desolada rumbo al dormitorio del hombre engreído y seco que la había echado hace nada. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser su nueva vida pero de algo estaba segura, esto no iba a ser una experiencia tranquila como ella había imaginado. Volvió a entrar al dormitorio, pero en esta ocasión estaba vacío, se le hizo fácil comenzar a ordenar sus pertenencias, le tomó un par de horas dejar en condiciones "decentes" su espacio y por suerte el joven no había hecho acto de presencia. Se tumbó en la cama que le correspondía, necesitaba meditar un par de cosas, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, había sido un día muy ajetreado.

Una presencia la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos, se sentó y buscó de dónde provenía esa presencia que la había despertado. En la cama frente a ella se encontró con el dueño de un par de ojos dorados, él estaba viéndola fijamente.

-Mujer, sólo tengo una orden para ti, no te atrevas a dirigirte a mi persona. Ya he ido con el jefe de dormitorios y me ha dicho que no puedo hacer nada para corregir este error. Pero eso no significa que te quiera cerca de mí. Limítate a ignorarme así como yo lo haré contigo.- Ahora que lo veía de cerca y reparaba en él, era un joven sumamente apuesto no sabía a quién le recordaba, pero esa aura le era familiar. Alto, rubio, ojos dorados, facciones afiladas, sí definitivamente era apuesto, aunque ella acostumbrada a ver hermosos seres como demonios, mitad bestias y bellezas exóticas de otra época, no hizo mayor reparo en él que reconocerlo como apuesto.

Decidió no hacer coraje, ya había sido una bomba ese tipo de bienvenida a su nueva vida, si el tipo quería que lo ignorara así lo haría, revisó su **celular** para ver la hora. ¿Tres de la mañana? Al parecer había dormido más de lo que esperaba, tomó sus cosas para baño y salió del dormitorio, la chica que le había dado el recorrido antes, le había mostrado en dónde se encontraban los baños de las chicas, y ahora comprendía por qué los baños no estaban en el dormitorio, si bien eran mixtos los dormitorios debía de caber un poco de decencia en la persona que así lo había dispuesto, o al menos el suficiente sentido común para designar un baño para los chicos y uno para las chicas. Salió del dormitorio en absoluto silencio, ignorando al tipo alzado, profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

" _Creo que mañana tengo a primera hora, Historia Universal. Aunque muero por ver qué nos tienen preparado en la clase de ruinas antiguas. Aunque "mañana" se reduce a unas cuantas horas, espero poder conciliar el sueño, no me gustaría tener un mal primer día."_

Al regresar a su dormitorio, se lanzó a su cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño, no reparó en su compañero, si estaba dormido o despierto no lo sabía y no le interesaba descubrirlo, era hora de descansar…

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Capítulo 1

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 1**

Jamás habría esperado una **vida** color de **rosa** en la Universidad, o bueno tal vez sí, pero esto es demasiado, no sólo me toca compartir dormitorio con este engreído, acabo de enterarme que es tres años mayor que yo y el ayudante estrella en tres de mis siete materias, además de ser un estudiante de excelencia en Antropología.

No es sano comenzar la escuela siendo la comidilla de toda la Universidad, porque para colmo mío parece ser que estoy con uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo el plantel. Su nombre es Matsumoto Sessh Tercero, viene de una poderosa familia en la industria textil, hijo de un afamado Ingeniero y escritor. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona así de importante me venga a tocar como compañero de dormitorio y sempai de carrera?

En fin, decidí hacer caso omiso a todo el cotilleo, para mi segunda clase me senté en el asiento del frente y me dispuse a organizar todo lo necesario, por supuesto que en la primera clase me habían dado santo y seña de todo lo referente a mi compañero de dormitorio. Y más de una chica quería ser mi "mejor amiga". ¡Ja! Cómo si yo no me hubiera percatado de sus dobles intenciones, por lo tanto hice caso omiso a las gritonas de la primera clase y en el cambio de salón había elegido estar al frente, aislada de todos y pegada al profesor que fuera a dar clase.

-Bien chicos, este año se irá cómo agua por lo tanto es necesario que estén atentos a cada detalle ya que la Antropología les será más fácil con bases sólidas en la materia. Si ponen empeño en los dos primeros años será sencillo el final. Hoy les haré un examen para ver más o menos que tanto saben.- el maestro de Antropología un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años regordete, repartió un test de ciento cincuenta preguntas de opción múltiple. ¿En una hora ciento cincuenta preguntas? Sí definitivamente, no tengo tiempo para pensar tonterías.

Al terminar la clase todos debíamos de dejar el test en el escritorio del profesor, así no hubiésemos terminado de responderlo esa era la orden, por suerte yo terminé unos cinco minutos antes del toque, las preguntas no eran preguntas difíciles, o al menos no me había costado trabajo terminar el test.

-Bien hecho Higurashi, parece ser que este año será divertido, puede salir a su receso recuerde que nos veremos de nuevo en veinte minutos. – dijo el profesor, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Morimoto Akihito, profesor de Teoría Antropológica y Arqueología, por lo que dicen los rumores terror de muchos estudiantes debido a su amor por las materias.

Iba pensando en el test cuando repentinamente una enorme espalda me detuvo.

-Lo siento.- dije sin levantar mucho la mirada.

-¿Tú?- dijo un tono de voz engreído.

-¡Tú!-respondí con sorpresa al ver quién era el dueño de esa profunda y engreída voz.

-Qué fastidio.- dijo Matsumoto mientras seguía con su camino.

Así sin más pasó el primer día, puedo asegurar que salí airosa después de haber lidiado con todo el rollo del heredero Matsumoto. Estaba en mi escritorio concentrada en una lectura pesada, tendríamos que entregar un resumen detallado de un libro de mil quinientas páginas, y aunque éste era para dentro de dos meses qué mejor que poner manos en el asunto cuanto antes. Repentinamente una ráfaga de viento azotó mi espalda y salí de mi pequeño mundo, volteé a ver de dónde provenía y me topé con los inquisidores ojos de mi sempai, esta vez no pienso quedarme callada, si este ser humano creé que me va a pisotear y joder cada que le dé la gana se equivoca, yo he cumplido con ignorarle.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?- le pregunté, devolviéndole la mirada inquisidora con una de reto.

-Tu pureza me molesta mujer y tu olor es tan desagradable…-dijo profundo, serio, sus palabras resonaron dentro de mi cabeza, Inuyasha se vino directamente a mi cabeza. Esa frase, ¿tenía que utilizar esa frase?

-¿Mi pureza? ¿Mi olor? ¿A qué te refieres Matsumoto?- fue lo único que pude articular, de verdad no quería perderme en mis pensamientos, ni traer a Inuyasha de nuevo a mi cabeza pero fue inevitable.

-No te hagas la inocente Higurashi, tú eres una sacerdotisa, despides una jodida aura sagrada que me tiene molesto, tu simple presencia me es absolutamente desagradable.- dijo Matsumoto, convencido de cada venenosa palabra que salía de su boca, tanto desdén me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – pregunté sorprendida, al reflexionar sobre sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía saber él que yo soy una sacerdotisa? ¿Además por qué escupírmelo en la cara?

-Yo soy Matsumoto Sessh Tercero, heredero de un antiguo linaje demoniaco, ¿crees que vas a poder engañarme, mujer?- dijo con desprecio en su mirada.

¡Momento! ¿Sessh? ¿¡Sessh!? ¿Será posible? Mi mente cayó en caos, ¿sería posible tener como compañero a un descendiente directo de Sesshomaru Taiyoukai del Oeste y hermano de mi primer amor? OK, soné sumamente dramática, pero me parece irreal encontrarme con algo así, cómo es posible que el destino se empeñe en ponerme este tipo de personajes en el camino, yo sólo deseo ser una persona normal, con una carrera normal, en el normal mundo en el que vivo, ¿será mucho pedir?

-Bueno joven Matsumoto, linaje demoniaco o no es cosa que no me interesa, yo he cumplido con ignorarle, me hace favor y me ignora usted a mí también. Que a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o deje de hacer.- dije algo molesta, y es que de verdad qué pretende.

-¡Yo sólo te estaba aclarando algunos puntos, mujer!- dijo él con un tono algo sorprendido.

-Yo sólo te estoy aclarando que no me interesas, ni siquiera me había percatado de que fueras un demonio, así que déjame quieta.- claro que esto es verdad, su aura me pareció extraña e incluso un tanto familiar desde el principio, pero jamás imaginé ni siquiera lejanamente que pudiera toparme con algún descendiente de los demonios que conocí en la época feudal. ¿Podría toparme con Inuyasha? ¿Habrá reencarnado en esta época? Por alguna extraña razón me dejé llevar por mi mente terminando nuevamente con Inuyasha en la cabeza pero la respuesta de Matsumoto me devolvió a la Tierra.

-Mujer inútil, no soy un demonio, pero que así sea. Y más te vale que no trates de purificarme, ya he mandado toda tu biografía a mi familia.- sin decir más se dio vuelta y se quedó embelesado observando a través de la ventana, por lo que pude ver antes de regresar a mi lectura, se le podía apreciar una mirada perdida en el infinito.

Este ser que al parecer puede cargar todo el **egocentrismo** del mundo en su cuerpo, también puede lucir sumamente imponente a la luz de la luna. Desprende un aura poderosa, no sé si sea un demonio, un mitad bestia o un humano con el linaje en su sangre como yo, pero de algo estoy segura, su aura es un aura poderosa, y puedo estar segura de que carga secretos más profundos de lo que la simple vista humana puede apreciar. Volveré a mi lectura, antes de que termine el día espero poder terminar al menos el primer capítulo de este gran libro.

CONTINUARÁ

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para leerme. De verdad espero disfruten esta nueva historia! :D


	3. Capítulo 2

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 2**

Desperté, y no por gusto, hoy hubiese preferido permanecer en cama unas horas más, además ya ha pasado un mes desde que tuve aquella charla con la sacerdotisa. Realmente me ha ignorado, y yo a ella, jamás le daría la satisfacción de echarme en cara el que yo le hable. Pero extrañamente me quedo observándola cuando ella está distraída… volviendo al inicio, no desperté por gusto, un sueño extraño me hizo sentir la necesidad de despertar. Casi podría asegurar que era un **recuerdo** pero no uno mío, aparece un demonio, uno majestuoso, se encuentra en una colina, se aprecia observando el horizonte, casi como si el infinito estuviese frente a él. Yo mismo he experimentado esa extraña sensación. Por alguna razón me siento identificado con ese ser, a lo mejor es algún antepasado, no sé, insisto es una sensación extraña. Después de observarlo por unos instantes una nube negra cubre el horizonte, siento miedo, no sé qué es pero se siente una presencia sumamente maligna, repentinamente abrí los ojos. Y heme aquí resumiendo la extrañeza de ese sueño.

En fin, tomaré una ducha, hoy ayudaré al profesor de Arqueología en una excursión a unas ruinas antiguas. Ese viaje lo he hecho tres años consecutivos, éste será el cuarto año que voy para allá, algo en esas ruinas me produce cierta tranquilidad. Después de una refrescante ducha y con todos mis menesteres cubiertos, salí de la habitación para toparme con los sorprendidos ojos de la sacerdotisa.

-¡A un lado Matsumoto!- casi gritó la mujer, antes de estrellarse de lleno conmigo. La tomé de la cintura ya que de no haber sido así probablemente hubiera caído al piso. Y no es que me importe, sólo no quiero escucharla quejándose, el mundo no tiene la culpa de que ella sea una torpe.

-Eres muy torpe mujer, podrías ir con más cuidado en los pasillos, esto no es un hipódromo es una Universidad…

-Matsumoto, ¿podrías soltarme? Además vengo corriendo porque si no salimos en un par de minutos el camión nos va a dejar y nos perderemos la excursión a las ruinas. ¿Acaso no asistirás? El profesor dijo que tú serías su ayudante. ¡Demonios! Olvidé mi cámara por eso vine corriendo.- de todo lo que dijo la mujer lo único que me sorprendió fue tener su cuerpo aun entre mis manos. De inmediato la solté y la muy bruta fue a dar al piso, al parecer estaba muy cómoda siendo sostenida por mí.

-Ese no es mi problema, yo iré en mi auto. Así que no tengo motivos para andar como caballo desbocado por todo el plantel.- dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, para cuando terminé de articular la oración, ella ya había salido corriendo nuevamente. Ni si quiera fue capaz de agradecerme el que la salvara de una **caída** segura, aunque definitivamente esa mujer terminó en el piso, eso ya no fue mi culpa; de hecho desde el principio no lo fue.

Con toda la calma del mundo salí rumbo al estacionamiento, y ahí estaba la estúpida sacerdotisa observando hacia el horizonte, a juzgar por su mirada vacía puedo asegurar que el bus la ha dejado. Eso le pasa por no tomar las debidas precauciones y no tener todo listo, volteó a verme, y tras unos segundos se acercó a mí.

-Ey, Matsumoto, ¿podría ir contigo a las ruinas? De verdad no quiero perderme esa excursión. Digo, yo sé que no me tragas pero prometo no hablar en todo el camino.- dijo ella con una mirada suplicante. Honestamente podría decirle que sí, no es que la vaya a llevar cargando, pero no quiero ir con ella, me molesta su presencia. Decirle que no directamente es una buena opción, pero ¿no sería muy inhumano de mi parte **hacer** de la vista gorda cuando me lo ha pedido tan honestamente? Aunque no soy del todo un humano, así que tengo ese pretexto…

-Anda Matsumoto, no seas ruin vas para el mismo lugar al que yo necesito llegar…- ¿Ruin? ¿Yo? ¿Es que acaso yo la mando a ser tan estúpida?

-Sólo por eso, no te llevaré mujer.- dije secamente abriendo la cajuela de mi auto para poder echar mis cosas.

-¿Estás seguro? No querrás que el profesor sepa lo cruel que has sido con su alumna favorita, ¿o sí?- ¿Ahora planea chantajearme? ¡Ja! Cómo si eso me importara, ella es la única culpable de su desgracia y si en algún **momento** tuve la duda de si llevarla conmigo o no, ahora que me ha chantajeado no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer. Ya le daré alguna excusa al profesor si esta mujer arma algún tipo de alboroto.

-Definitivamente, estoy seguro, no pienso llevarte conmigo mujer.- dije serio antes de subir a mi auto. Arranqué rumbo a las ruinas y por el retrovisor alcancé a ver cómo su semblante quedaba **blanco** , supongo fue por la sorpresa.

Iba a una velocidad considerable, sé que voy a llegar a las ruinas antes que el grupo. Paro en un pequeño parque, un enorme letrero llamó enteramente mi atención. Éste anunciaba a una bella mujer en kimono, ella sostenía entre sus manos una botella **verde** con **café** al parecer la botella es de licor, una propaganda bastante llamativa diría yo.

Por alguna extraña razón la estúpida de Higurashi se me vino a la cabeza, algo me dijo que debía de regresar por ella. La que nació de mí, fue una desesperación incomparable a cualquiera que yo haya experimentado. Era mi orgullo contra mi instinto, y por esta ocasión iba a ser necesario ceder a mis instintos. Esto no es normal, el miedo comienza a corroerme, a pesar de que voy tan veloz como puedo, esa mala sensación no desaparece.

Estaciono mi auto y bajo a buscarle, no hay señales de ella en el dormitorio, pero puedo sentir su presencia dentro del plantel, también puedo sentir un youki extraño, alguien ha entrado dentro de mi territorio sin autorización alguna.

Sigo caminando a través de los pasillos, de un momento a otro me encuentro frente a la gran puerta del gimnasio, esta está a medio abrir, siendo sábado debería de estar cerrado. Veo que la entrada ha sido forzada y paso abruptamente al gimnasio, repentinamente escucho un grito en seco que proviene de la bodega. Me da miedo acercarme, reconozco perfectamente esa voz, y ese grito seco lleno de dolor no me agrada en lo absoluto. Al entrar a la bodega me encuentro con un traje rojo de lo más llamativo frente a mí, el poseedor de este está de espaldas. Algo hierve dentro de mí al ver que con una mano tapa la boca de la estúpida de Higurashi y con la otra tiene cautivas sus dos muñecas. La cara de Higurashi es la autentica personificación del terror, lágrimas escurren por sus ojos y pese a que se ve agotada no para de luchar, no puedo ver su cuerpo tan sólo su rostro se asoma de entre los ropajes rojos. Parece ser que aun no percibe mi presencia ese repugnante ser, me acerco tan rápido como me es posible y lo embisto para sacarlo de encima de ella, me dan ganas de matarlo cuando veo el estado del cuerpo de la molesta mujer.

-¡Bastardo!- exclamo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, de mi ser lleno de ira.

CONTINUARÁ 

Holi! Qué tal? Les gustó? Actualizaré la próxima semana, bueno si veo que realmente quieren saber qué sigue trataré de tener el próximo capítulo el sábado o domingo. Se les quiere, de verdad gracias por sus reviews, son refrescantes ^.^ Espero sorprenderlos con las respuestas a sus interrogantes :)


	4. Capítulo 3

***Aclaro, este capítulo no es apto para mentes sensibles, si no gusta de escenas fuertes favor de pasar a la categoría de K-T.**

 **Euforia**

 **Capítulo 3**

Estúpido Matsumoto, maldito engreído por qué demonios no accedió a llevarme con él a las ruinas. Sé que le caigo mal, no tengo idea del porqué pero sé que no somos de lo más compatibles. Iba rumbo a la oficina del Director a ver si había alguien que me pudiera ayudar a resolver mi dilema, aunque siendo sábado probablemente esté muerto el plantel. La gran mayoría del alumnado no tiene clases hoy, y casi todos se van de paseo o a sus respectivas casas a pasar el fin de semana. Total, voy concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando siento una presencia muy familiar para mí. Olvidé por completo el tema de la excursión, salí corriendo hacia donde siento más fuerte esa presencia…

-¿Inuyasha?- no sé si lo grité, no sé si lo susurré, pero frente a mí estaba él. El sol alumbrando su silueta dándole un toque perfecto a la imagen. Corrí, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

-Kagome.- dijo él recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos, antes de que se pronunciara palabra alguna nos dimos un beso. Pero éste beso fue lo que me hizo caer del cielo al infierno, algo andaba mal, algo andaba mal conmigo porque ese beso despertó un profundo asco en mí. Como si nunca hubiese amado a Inuyasha, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien importante para mí. Rompí ese beso y me alejé un poco de él.- ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? – dijo él de lo más normal con una expresión un tanto confundida.

-Nada, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí Inuyasha?- pregunté cambiándole el tema, además realmente me picaba la curiosidad por saber cómo es que él había llegado hasta aquí.

-Ha sido difícil Kagome, sabes he tenido que pasar varias pruebas para llegar a tu tiempo. Yo te amo Kagome y no quería seguir viviendo sin ti. Después de buscar la respuesta y de pasar por múltiples pruebas, el pozo me abrió paso a esta época. Aunque una voz me dijo que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar aquí, Feh, estúpido pozo, tú sigues igual que siempre.- dijo él de forma fresca.- Muéstrame dónde vives Kagome.- comenzamos a caminar rumbo a los dormitorios, él iba agarrando mi mano, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Paré frente al gimnasio, tenía que decirle cuanto antes que yo no quiero hacer mi vida en el pasado.

-Inuyasha, ¿sabes? Lo siento, pero yo no quiero volver a la época feudal.- dije con la cabeza gacha.

-No importa Kagome yo estaría dispuesto a vivir en esta época.- dijo él con una mirada de niño pequeño.

-No comprendes Inuyasha, la verdad... bueno verás, yo ya no te amo Inuyasha. Y ese beso que acabamos de vivir me ha hecho ver que realmente yo ya no siento amor por ti. Un profundo cariño sí albergo por ti, pero esto ya no es amor.- dije tratando de no herir sus sentimientos, pero es imposible disfrazar el hecho de que ya no es amor lo que siento por él.

-Vamos Kagome, no juegues con eso, tú y yo sabemos que me amas profundamente y que naciste para ser mía.- dijo él cómo si yo realmente le estuviera jugando una mala broma.

-Inuyasha…- él pareció ver la verdad reflejada en mis ojos, ahora se puso serio.

-¿Hay alguien más Kagome?- por alguna extraña razón Matsumoto se vino a mi mente, yo dejé a Matsumoto de lado y negué. Pero al parecer el sintió duda en mi negación.

-¡Dime quién es el malnacido que te quiere arrebatar de mis brazos!- dijo Inuyasha sumamente fuera de sí. Cerró el espacio entre nosotros y encajó sus garras en mis brazos.

-¡Basta Inuyasha, me haces daño! ¡Abajo!- grité, estaba asustada y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Inuyasha no caía al suelo.

-Kagome, ese estúpido rosario fue removido de mi cuello por un Dios. ¿A qué le temes Kagome? ¿Por qué te ves tan asustada?- dijo Inuyasha, viéndome fijamente, su mirada antes llena de gozo ahora era oscura.- Vendrás conmigo Kagome, serás MI mujer, tendrás a mis cachorros y morirás en mis brazos.

-¡NO, Inuyasha basta! No hagas esto más difícil.- qué estaba pasando, por qué Inuyasha actuaba de esta forma. Repentinamente sentí cómo me alzaba en sus brazos. De un sólo zarpazo abrió las puertas del gimnasio y me llevó con él, dio con la puerta de la bodega y la abrió con otro salvaje movimiento. Me lanzó a una colchoneta y se posó sobre mí. Respiré profundamente, tenerlo sobre mí y sentir su lujuria recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, me despertó un inmenso asco.- ¿Vas a Violarme?- le pregunté tan tranquila cómo pude.- Vas a robar mi primera vez con esa lujuria masacrando mi pureza.

-Relájate Kagome, te va a gustar más de lo que te imaginas, si te relajas y cooperas lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo. Sólo te haré mi compañera, como un seguro, así jamás podrás vivir sin mí.- dijo Inuyasha susurrando sus últimas palabras en mi cuello. "ASCO" eso era lo único que sentía, incluso un mareo me hizo ver doble, es tan intenso lo que estoy vibrando que estoy por perder el conocimiento, pero sus garras destruyendo mi blusa y dejando mis senos al aire hacen que recupere la cordura, comienzo a forcejear, quiero escapar, mientras yo me retuerzo y grito en sus brazos, el muerde uno de mis pezones, puedo sentir su excitación mi instinto me dice que él no está jugando, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Kagome, verás lo rico que te voy a poseer, he soñado con este momento durante cuatro largos años.- con una sola de sus manos me sujeto ambas muñecas, mientras yo estaba bajo su sumisión mordió, lamió, succionó y degustó, tanto como quiso mis senos, mis pezones me dolían. Era asco, dolor y vergüenza lo único que podía sentir, ya no podía gritar y lo peor es que sabía que nadie iba a venir. Después de hacer de mis pechos lo que le dio la gana bajó hasta mi abdomen, con una sola garra se deshizo de mi falda, aspiró sobre mi intimidad, lo único que separaba su ser del mío era mi ropa interior.- Siempre me encantó tu aroma Kagome, y mira que eres pervertida, estás toda mojada, lo ves Kagome sabía que te iba a gustar.

-¡Estúpido, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás tendrás de nuevo mi corazón, mancilla mi cuerpo, tómame por la fuerza pero jamás te volveré a amar. ODIO, eso es lo único que verás en mi a partir de ahora!- le dije, y antes de volver a decirle algo rompió la única prenda que podría haberme salvado.

Todo lo estaba viviendo en cámara lenta, lejos de disfrutar lo que sería mi primera vez, lejos de entregarme por amor, estaba siendo ultrajada por una persona a la que realmente había amado. Sus garras iban dejando un doloroso camino de profanación en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando su boca se colocó en mi intimidad, quería morirme, comenzó a probar todo lo que podía, estaba comiendo toda la miel que mi cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad emanaba, "TERROR". Me puso boca abajo y juro que por un momento sentí alivio hasta que sentí su enorme erección en mi trasero, comenzó a fingir una penetración, el vaivén de sus caderas se me antojaba grotesco, de haber desayunado algo, ya lo habría vomitado cien veces. Soltó mis muñecas y me puso en cuatro, sosteniéndome por los pechos comenzó a lamer mi cuello mientras embestía cada vez más excitado, mis pezones eran estrujados con fiereza mientras mi intimidad no paraba de manar la miel que lo estaba enloqueciendo, ¿cómo iba yo a parar esa dura realidad? Mi fuerza jamás se iba a comparar a la de él.

-Ya no puedo más Kagome, hoy serás mía, en este momento.- me devolvió a la posición boca arriba y justo cuando estaba por penetrarme sentí que alguien andaba cerca, grité, un grito ahogado de desesperación y dolor. Mordió mi clavícula, abrió mis piernas ante él en un solo movimiento, pero antes de sentir nada más alguien alejó a Inuyasha de mi cuerpo, sólo pude ver la rubia cabellera de alguien antes de dejarme derrotar por esa fiera lucha que había librado contra Inuyasha.

-¡Bastardo!- escuché antes de escapar de esa realidad.

Continuará

Qué tal? Estuvo un tanto intenso jeje no sé en que momento tomé este rumbo. Pero veamos qué ocurre ^.^


	5. Capítulo 4

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 4**

Lo lancé tan lejos como me fue posible, una fuerza desconocida para mí nació desde el centro de mi espíritu. Mi sangre ardía, quería asesinar al ser que se erguía frente a mis ojos, el ser despreciable descaradamente mostrando su masculinidad a través de su extravagante ropa. Estaba aturdido, era como un golpe de adrenalina lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, me acerqué de un solo movimiento al sujeto y golpeé su cara, pateé sus costillas y seguramente rompí un par, estaba desenfrenado sentí un gran poder que embriagó mis sentidos. Le estaba acomodando una buena paliza, una **lluvia** de golpes no era suficiente castigo para este malnacido.

-Humano insignificante, ¿pretendes que con eso vas a derrotarme? He salido de las mismísimas entrañas del infierno, ¿crees que un simple humano va a derrotarme?- sonrió ladinamente el tipo, ahora viéndolo mejor, este sujeto no es un humano un par de orejas se asoman en su cabeza, el cabello largo y platinado se parece mucho al del demonio de mi recuerdo, además de él proviene una pequeña cantidad de youki, la misma que sentí al llegar. Aprovechó mi distracción mientras lo reparaba para acomodar su vestuario, se acercó a mí y me asestó un golpe en la cara.

-Humano o demonio, es de seres repugnantes abusar así de una mujer, ¿acaso fuiste parido por una roca, imbécil?- no es que sea una persona que se asuste pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto el gran abuso que se acaba de cometer, no es que me importe esa molesta mujer, hubiese intervenido si hubiese sido cualquier otra, el caso real es que hay seres despreciables que no merecen vivir.

-Te voy a dar una lección que no se te va a olvidar jamás, acabas de arruinar toda "nuestra" diversión, mocoso entrometido.- Algo en sus asquerosas palabras removió todo el desagrado y asco que creo poder llegar a sentir por otra existencia.

-Me parece que no te lo pondré así de fácil, porquería.- Alguna vez mi padre me dijo que si entraba en contacto con seres poderosos o si tenía alguna necesidad grave, destruyera el sello que se me ha impuesto desde el nacimiento, lo malo es que me va a tomar unos minutos romperlo.

Estaba conjurando la ruptura del sello, cuando sentí una patada en mi costado izquierdo, aunque me dolió lo suficiente para tirarme al piso, no me dejé doblegar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ocho golpes seguidos fueron en total, estaba por dejarme caer, el tipo se veía un tanto frustrado probablemente se imaginó que un solo golpe iba a ser suficiente para derrumbarme, el sello está casi roto, puedo sentir como lentamente va saliendo un youki de mi interior. Estaba por derrumbarme de un golpe que venía a traición cuando la estúpida humana se interpuso y le tocó de lleno a ella.

-¡Basta, Inuyasha, ya ha sido suficiente! –gritó antes de salir volando un par de metros lejos de los dos.

-¡Kagome!- gritó fuera de sí el demonio, ¿acaso se puede atrever a pronunciar su nombre después de todo lo que le ha hecho?

Y justo cuando se rompió el sello, sentí el flujo de un enorme poder a través de mi cuerpo, unas marcas brotaron en mis brazos, eso fue lo único que pude apreciar antes de comenzar el contraataque. Lo golpeé hasta que me dio la gana, el demonio no fue capaz de defenderse, antes de poder asestar el golpe final para sacar su pútrida existencia de este plano astral, despareció.

Respiré profundamente, tenía que calmarme, me acerqué al cuerpo malherido de Higurashi y ver el estado tan jodido en que se encontraba me hizo hervir de nuevo, estaba casi completamente desnuda, sólo colgaban unos cuantos jirones de lo que esta mañana había sido su blusa. Se apreciaban distintas marcas repartidas por todo su cuerpo, rasguños, mordidas, morados. Me saqué la camisa y la cubrí con ella, la tomé en brazos y salí del gimnasio rumbo a nuestro dormitorio, lo bueno es que esta universidad el día de hoy está casi vacía y por suerte no me topé con nadie. Abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, la recosté en su respectiva cama y puse una sábana sobre ella.

Salí rumbo a la enfermería, probablemente ahí encontraré un botiquín de primeros auxilios, no soy capaz de llevarla al médico porque no hay que ser sabio para saber que de inmediato notarán que ha sido atacada. No sólo va ser difícil explicar que un demonio la atacó sino que además no quiero exponerla, esa debe de ser una decisión que ella debe tomar. Llegué sin mayor novedad de nuevo al dormitorio, insisto no pudo elegir mejor día ese demonio para atacar. Al ver a Higurashi en ese estado tan vulnerable, siento un poco de culpa, de haberla llevado conmigo probablemente nada de esto hubiera pasado. Me acerco a ella y me llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que algunas de sus heridas han sanado, probablemente sean sus poderes espirituales los que han actuado a su favor. Saqué los jirones que quedaban de su blusa y comienzo a limpiar su cuerpo, ella se remueve un poco al sentir el frío paño que estoy pasando por sus brazos. Después de limpiarla un poco y de aplicar las medidas necesarias para que no se infecten los rasguños la vuelvo a cubrir, ella duerme profundamente, como si nada malo existiera. La dejo estar, es hora de que yo me dé un baño, tomé mis cosas para la ducha, al entrar al baño me saco la ropa y al voltear al espejo me topé con una aterradora imagen. Una luna menguante en mi frente, marcas en mi rostro, brazos y piernas, no me había percatado que garras salieron en mis manos y pies, mi cabello se ha tornado color plata en lugar de rubio. _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_ Trato de mantenerme ecuánime, esto debe de tener alguna explicación lógica, me duché tan rápido como pude y salí rumbo al dormitorio, tenía que buscar respuestas y los únicos que podrían dármelas serían mis padres.

-¿Sesshomaru?- escucho decir a Higurashi, se encontraba sentada en su cama, con una cara de confusión absoluta.

-No, soy Matsumoto, parece ser que te encuentras mejor mujer.- dije seguro de mis palabras pero ella parecía no salir de su confusión.

-Yo… estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme pero…tú. ¡Demonios!- ja, parece ser que la idiota no se había percatado de su desnudez, no me puedo quejar de la buena vista que me obsequió pero honestamente en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes que solucionar, además ella parece estar bien.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor mujer.- ella asiente con un enorme sonrojo.- ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-¿Inuyasha? Es una larga historia, pero más importante, ¿quién eres tú? Eres idéntico a… -hizo una pausa dramática.

-¿A quién mujer?- pregunté curioso, y cómo no estarlo. Cualquiera lo estaría si cargara la apariencia que yo cargo en estos momentos.

-¿Podrías darme algo de privacidad? Me gustaría darme una ducha, de verdad gracias, llegaste justo a tiempo.- a pesar de que la mujer esquivó mi pregunta, su sonrisa se apreciaba tan sincera que sin hacer ni una pregunta más salí de la habitación. Iba rumbo a mi auto, lo mejor será ir a casa de mis padres ellos van a tener que darme una explicación. Olvidé mis lentes oscuros y sin pensar regresé al dormitorio.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó Higurashi sonrojada. Estaba de espaldas frente su armario completamente desnuda, pude apreciar que estaba integra, donde yo había visto rasguños y marcas ahora no quedaba nada.

-Calma mujer, quién crees que limpio tu cuerpo hace un rato.- dije restándole importancia al hecho de que ella seguía desnuda y casi petrificada de la sorpresa. Me di vuelta y tomé mis lentes, estaba por salir pero no sé en qué momento ella se acercó a mí y me jaló de la camisa.

-Matsumoto, de verdad eres idéntico a él, podrías no actuar así, es terrorífico verte amable con esa apariencia. No tengo cómo agradecerte pero…

-Sí, hay un modo, podrías decirme a quién me parezco y acompañarme a casa de mis padres a investigar qué es lo que está pasando.- dije interrumpiendo su discurso, realmente su primer "gracias" fue suficiente pero si ella dice que me parezco a alguien y yo sé que es una sacerdotisa podría ser de ayuda para descubrir lo que existe detrás de esta apariencia.

-Bien, iré a darme un baño, tú me dices cuando y así será.- dijo ella sin dudar un segundo sobre su respuesta.

-Tienes diez minutos, te espero en el estacionamiento.-dije abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué, hoy mismo? –dijo ella con algo de sorpresa dentro de su pregunta.

-Claro, no pretenderás que ande así paseándome por la Universidad, pensarán que estoy loco.- dije tratando de meter un poco de sentido común en su cabeza pero parece ser que detrás de ese agradecimiento y tranquilidad esconde el trauma de lo que pasó hace apenas unas horas.

-Bien, te veo allá.- soltó ella en un tono de resignación, yo por mi parte salí del dormitorio rumbo a mi auto, esta será una larga tarde, tenía 2 años sin ver a mis padres veamos qué pasa.

Continuará

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado : )


	6. Capítulo 5

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 5**

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo era tomado con gentileza, qué pasó, por qué Inuyasha había actuado así, en qué momento todo se convirtió en esa pesadilla. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto asco, me hubiera gustado ser fuerte en ese momento, pero me sentí inútil, recordé el tiempo en el que mis poderes habían sido sellados. Después lo vi, vi al engreído de Matsumoto aparecer, qué hacía ahí, no lo sé, pero le agradezco a cualquier poder divino que lo haya enviado, qué sería de mí si él no hubiera llegado.

Tantísimas cosas giran en mi cabeza, cuando despierto de mi letargo me encuentro en mi dormitorio, el cuerpo lo siento pesado, pero sólo recordar lo que Inuyasha me hizo pasar hace que me den ganas de llorar. ¡No lo haré! Ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento el que él me ha provocado. Se abre la puerta y entra; ¿Sesshomaru? Momento, no es él, él tiene una larguísima cabellera y este no… pero las marcas, ese rostro, ese youki, su aura, ¿cómo es posible? Sale la pregunta de mi boca sin que yo si quiera me dé cuenta, recibo una negativa y me deja helada ver que es Matsumoto y no Sesshomaru. Después de un par de incidentes con él y de enterarme que no sólo me salvó sino que llegó al punto de limpiar mi cuerpo, quedo con él para acompañarlo a casa de sus padres a investigar el por qué de su apariencia, parece ser que él tampoco sabe nada.

Aun me siento un poco dolorida y creo que así seguiré un par de días, pero ya me veo decente lo suficiente para no avergonzarme de mí misma. Salí tan rápido como pude rumbo al estacionamiento, algo me dice que hoy va a ser uno de esos días épicos en los que pasa de todo, ja, simplemente Inuyasha se desquició al grado de casi violarme y de paso mi compañero de dormitorio es idéntico a Sesshomaru. Casi nada para ser las seis de la tarde, en fin, ubico el auto de Matsumoto y veo que él ya está listo para partir.

-Muévete mujer.- me dice en su usual tono engreído, honestamente ya me acostumbré a su acidez.

-Sí, sí, lo que diga el joven Matsumoto.

Sin más plática durante todo el trayecto, que me atrevo a decir fue considerablemente largo, llegamos a una enorme residencia aislada de la mano de Dios. Me encuentro frente a toda una mansión, Matsumoto estaciona su auto frente a una hermosa puerta de madera con vitral y sale un mayordomo a recibirlo.

-Amo Sessh, permítame las llaves de su auto, sus padres lo esperan en la tercera sala.-dijo el mayordomo, un anciano un tanto serio y lúgubre, lo suficientemente serio para no sorprenderse por la apariencia de su amo.

-¿Ya me esperan, estás seguro?- dijo Matsumoto con un tono solemne, el anciano simplemente asintió.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a otro pasillo, seguimos derecho hasta topar con un muro y como si fuera una película de suspenso después de que Matsumoto moviera un pequeño mueble, se abrió frente a nosotros una puerta. Me atrevo a decir que tras esa puerta un hermoso candil iluminaba una hermosa sala de muebles europeos, una mesa al centro con el servicio de té dispuesto y…

-¡Querido hijo!- salió de la nada una hermosa mujer castaña, lanzándose efusivamente a los brazos de Matsumoto, este sin mostrar expresión alguna le respondió el abrazo.

-Madre, parece ser que ya me esperaban.- dijo el seriamente pero la que por ahora parece ser que es su madre no soltó el agarre.

-Así es hijo.- dijo un enorme hombre, me atrevo a decir que lejos de verse japonés era más bien de descendencia europea u occidental, rubio, ojos azules, alto, fornido y bien parecido.

-Antes que nada, madre, ¿podrías soltarme? – La mujer obedientemente lo soltó.- Creo que será mejor sentarnos a charlar, Higurashi pasa.- su cuerpo y la emoción de su madre habían permitido que yo pasara desapercibida pero apenas me vieron su madre se lanzó a abrazarme como anteriormente lo había hecho con Matsumoto.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Sabíamos que vendrías pero jamás imaginamos que fueras a venir con alguien, seguro es tu novia, ¿Cierto hijo? Pero mira que tienes buen gusto es una señorita muy bella, ¡pero hija que es ese golpe en tu rostro! – Dios mío me sentí tan avergonzada, su madre no paraba de hablar y de verme detalladamente me sentí tan abochornada en medio del escrutinio que realmente deseé no haber venido.

-Basta Nakuru, creo que es hora de ponernos serios.- dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a mí, la cual educadamente y de inmediato respondí.- Si has traído a esta señorita, seguro es porque ella puede escuchar lo qué tenemos que decirte, hijo.

-Así es padre, ella es una sacerdotisa.- dijo Matsumoto tranquilamente.

-Hija, pasa, siéntate a lado de nuestro querido Sessh.- yo sólo me dejé llevar y al final estábamos los cuatro frente a la mesa de centro. Ahora la efusividad de la madre de Matsumoto bajó de noventa a cero grados, y honestamente así de relajada sentada al lado del señor Matsumoto sólo puedo decir que parecían una pareja modelo, de esas que elijen para las portadas de revistas o comerciales importantes.

-Verás Sessh, comenzaré por decirte que tú no eres biológicamente nuestro hijo.- dijo serenamente el Señor Matsumoto, como si fuera algo inevitable lo que estaba por decir.

-Pero quiero que sepas querido hijo, que te amamos profundamente.- interrumpió su madre.

-Nakuru, creo que está bien si quieres ser tú quien le narre la historia de su origen.- ella sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de su esposo, yo simplemente estaba en shock al ver la sangre fría que estaban manejando todos, pero me abstuve de hablar.

-Sabes hijo esto pasó hace veintidós años, Ryu y yo íbamos saliendo del consultorio del ginecólogo, yo iba desolada hijo al igual que tu padre, era la tercera doctora que nos decía que yo iba a ser incapaz de quedar en embarazo. Obviamente en ese tiempo la tecnología no era lo que es ahora, y nadie, ni los mejores especialistas nos dieron esperanza alguna. Yo sufría mucho hijo, entré en una depresión terrible, no quería comer, no quería hablar, no quería que nadie se acercara a mí ni siquiera se lo permitía a Ryu. Una noche me encontraba en el jardín, sola como solía estar, y cuando estaba por sentarme a llorar como ya era costumbre mía, el pequeño lago se iluminó. Yo había perdido mi capacidad de asombro, por lo tanto lejos de asustarme o correr o gritar me acerqué. Un pequeño hombrecillo verde, sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos mientras buscaba desesperadamente salir del agua, ahí fue cuando algo despertó dentro de mí y me acerqué corriendo a ayudar. Pesaba tanto para mis delgados brazos, que aunque al principio a pesar de estar aferrado a su bultito me lo dejó para que lo sacara antes que a él, yo al sostener el preciado tesoro del hombrecillo verde y notar que se movía, lo abrí de inmediato, y ahí fue cuando yo te vi por primera vez.- ella hizo una pausa, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la señora Matsumoto y puedo asegurar que por las mías también, el par de hombres permanecía en silencio y sorprendentemente Sessh no mostraba ninguna emoción en su semblante.

-Prosigue madre, yo te escucho.- fue lo único que él dijo antes de que su madre retomara el relato.

-Los gritos de auxilio del hombrecillo me sacaron de mi ensueño, te puse en el césped a un lado mío y utilicé todas mis fuerzas para poder sacarlo del lago, apenas salió de él la luz que irradiaba el lago desapareció….

 _ **Hace 21 años…**_

-¡Estúpida mujer, devuélveme a mi amo bonito! –gritaba el pequeño hombrecillo verde frente a mí. Fue cuando recordé al bebé que unos instantes antes había dejado en el césped y lo tomé de inmediato en mis brazos nuevamente.

-Qué cosa más fea eres tú, cómo podría yo cederte a este recién nacido.-dije cediendo a mi sentido común.

-Mujer estúpida, él ha sido mi amo por más de ochocientos años, ¿esperas que renuncie a él sólo porque una mujer de clase inferior lo dice? Será mejor que entregues a mi amo o te asesinaré en este preciso momento.- dijo el hombrecillo ahora en un tono que me dio terror, tomé fuerza en mis piernas y me puse de pie con el bebé en brazos, necesitaba escapar, esa criatura probablemente se quería comer al bebé.

-¡Detente!- gritaba él tras de mí mientras yo gritaba desesperadamente a Ryu, con un pensamiento único en mi mente: salvar al bebé.

-¡Ryu, Ryu…RYUUUU!- gritaba yo desesperada hasta que tropecé, cubriendo con mi cuerpo al ser que llevaba en brazos, extrañamente el bebé no lloraba, es más para ser honesta desde el principio apenas sentí unos movimientos del pequeño bulto, ¿sería posible que ese monstruo lo hubiera asesinado?

-Ahora sí humana, devuélveme a mi amo.- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo el ser repugnante. Yo entré en pánico y lo primero que hice fue percatarme que el bebé estuviera con vida, y así era sólo que permanecía profundamente dormido. Una vez revisé al bebé volteé a ver al monstruo que nos amenazaba, y vi que estaba herido en un costado probablemente de muerte, podré sonar cruel pero ver que ese ser estaba herido me dio un poco de tranquilidad. Ya con la cabeza más fría me acerqué un poco a él.- Muy bien humana, tú sabes lo que te conviene.- dijo un tanto altanero a pesar de estar en un estado ahora apreciaba yo, deplorable.

-No, no te daré a este indefenso ser, sólo me preguntaba si estás bien.- claro que no estaba bien pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, ambos estábamos en un estado se podría decir vulnerable.

-Humana, ese "bebé" es mi amo, le he servido fielmente por ochocientos años jamás le haría daño.- dijo ahora más tranquilo, irónicamente sentí pena por él.- Hemos tenido una batalla con su medio hermano y así ha terminado mi amo, no sé cómo fuimos capaces de escapar pero seguimos con vida aunque mi amo sufrió ese cambio.- por alguna extraña razón el ser no parecía estar mintiendo.

-Aun así no confío en ti, no te lo daré.- dije tan honesta como él.

-Entonces…ayúdame…-dijo antes de caer al suelo.

Me puse de pie, necesitaba llegar a mi esposo cuanto antes para que me ayudara a ver qué era ese ser y ver si podríamos salvarle la vida. Llegué a la casa gritando su nombre y salió sumamente asustado y sorprendido a mi encuentro. Le dije lo qué había pasado y en dónde había pasado todo, probablemente me entendió y me creyó sólo la mitad pero salió en busca del hombrecillo verde del que yo le había hablado. Mientras tanto yo me enfoqué en el pequeño bebé, necesitaba secarlo y revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, al llegar a mi habitación y dejarlo en la cama al descubierto de la pequeña tela que lo cubría, me encontré con una gran sorpresa. Parecía ser que hadas y gnomos habían invadido nuestro jardín, porque este bebé era un ser hermoso y lo más alejado a un bebé normal o siquiera humano, plateado cabello cubría su pequeña cabeza y su desnudez era adornada por marcas en el cuerpo y en el rostro, la más significativa fue una media luna que adornaba su frente.

CONTINUARÁ

Les gustó?

Hola queridos lectores míos de mí, aquí dejo la actualización en agradecimiento a todos sus reviews, espero ir esclareciendo sus dudas. Claro que lo terminaré! En lo personal cada vez me gusta más la historia, ya saben viene agarrando tono. Se les quiere, espero poder actualizar antes del viernes :D


	7. Capítulo 6

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 6**

Yo estaba atendiendo al pequeño cuando Ryu entró repentinamente algo acelerado a nuestra habitación, honestamente al tener al pequeño en mis brazos olvidé todo lo demás. Cuando lo vi temí, fue inusual verlo tan fuera de control, una vez que él se hubo calmado…

-Nakuru, he traído al ser verde a la casa, está en la habitación contigua recibiendo los primeros auxilios de Takeru (el mayordomo). Amor, no sé qué es lo que podemos hacer, no podemos llevar a este ser a un hospital, tampoco sería sensato llamar a la policía.- mi marido se apreciaba sumamente angustiado y al verlo así una idea se vino a mi mente.

-Ryu, vayamos a un templo, a lo mejor alguna sacerdotisa o sacerdote nos puede ayuda.- dije serenamente mientras permanecía embelesada con el bebé, él asintió.

-¿Ese es el pequeño del que hablabas?- dijo mi marido prestando atención al pequeño bulto en mis brazos.

-Sí, pero sabes amor, este bebé es un bebé hada.- dije sonriendo ladinamente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido acercándose a mí.

-Mira amor, seguro es el príncipe de las Hadas porque es bellísimo y tiene marquitas en su cuerpo, le di un baño hace rato y no se le quitaron. Además es un bebé muy tranquilo ni siquiera a llorado a pedir… ¡amor, necesitamos leche!- exclamé al recordar que ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el bebé no había comido nada. Ryu salió a pesar de ser las tres de la mañana seguramente en algún lugar conseguiría un biberón y un poco de leche. Mañana habría tiempo de comprar un poco de ropa para el pequeño, por lo pronto la cobija esponjosa que lo envolvía me parecía suficiente y Saya la mucama, había preparado unos pañales con algunas sábanas de seda que tenía algún tiempo sin usar.

Así después de una ajetreada noche, madrugada y mañana de compras, llegó el mediodía, era hora de ir a algún templo en busca de un sacerdote o sacerdotisa real, porque siendo sinceros existen personas que sólo se hacen pasar por figuras espirituales. Gracias a nuestra investigación y múltiples rumores, dimos con un templo algo aislado de la sociedad y ahí encontramos a una sacerdotisa afamada por hacer buenos trabajos espirituales, la mujer era un tanto mayor pero se veía fuerte. Ella escuchó atentamente toda nuestra historia y nos pidió que la lleváramos donde se encontraban el bebé y el hombrecillo verde, ambos se habían quedado en casa, por seguridad más que nada, Takeru y Saya se habían quedado a su cuidado. Mi marido dudó un poco pero a mí algo me decía que ella era la indicada para ayudarnos.

Llegamos a media tarde a la casa, yo estaba desesperada por tomar en mis brazos al pequeño bebé, y así fue mientras mi marido se quedaba con la sacerdotisa yo iba a ir por el pequeño.

-Saya, ¿ha estado todo bien con el pequeño?- pregunté cuando ya lo tenía en brazos.

-Así es señora, el bebé no da nada qué hacer.- sé perfectamente que tanto Saya como Takeru jamás nos traicionarían y sé que pase lo pase podemos confiar en que ellos nos ayudarán.

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la sala, apenas entré la sacerdotisa se puso de pie, se acercó con cierta cautela a mí y abrió los ojos de par en par apenas vio al pequeño. Preguntó algunos detalles sobre la historia de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y al final expresó que debía de ver al hombrecillo verde. Honestamente algo en su mirada me inquietó pero aun así mi esposo la llevó donde el pequeño hombrecillo, yo los seguí, no quería perder detalle alguno de lo que pudiera pasar. Takeru nos dijo que el hombrecillo despertaba ocasionalmente delirando acerca de "su amo", él había suturado provisionalmente la herida del ser y le había administrado medicamento básico pero el ser se quejaba constantemente.

-¿Quién eres pequeño kappa?- preguntó severa la sacerdotisa, increíblemente el ser reaccionó.

-Vaya vaya, así que han traído a una sacerdotisa a purificarme, pero es inútil, humanos inferiores como ustedes no podrán acabar conmigo.- dijo el pequeño ser poniéndose de pie y a la defensiva.

-No he venido a purificarte, demonio, pero es necesario saber quién eres y qué te trae aquí.- dijo nuevamente la anciana.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a humanos como ustedes, sólo devuélvanme a mi amo y me iré de aquí.- dijo él, yo por un instante admiré su valor, honestamente apenas se podía sostener en pie.

-Será mejor que te expliques demonio, estos humanos no buscan dañarte.- dijo ella bajando un tanto la guardia, lo más probable es que también se haya percatado de la debilidad del ser.

-Bien, les diré si prometen proteger a mi amo.- dijo dejándose caer de nuevo a la cama.

-Si este pequeño es tu amo, yo te prometo protegerlo hasta el último día de mi vida.- cuando pronuncié esas palabras mi marido y la sacerdotisa voltearon a verme con gran sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros.

-Pero Nakuru, no has escuchado que son demonios.- dijo exaltado mi esposo.

-No me importa, él será mi pequeño, si no he sido capaz de ser madre por métodos naturales no me importaría criar a este pequeño, además desde que lo vi me ha robado el corazón.- dije segura de cada palabra.

-Señora, permítame decirle que esta anciana puede apreciar el enorme poder maligno que emana esa criatura, estos seres no son hadas, ni ángeles, son demonios, y se pueden apreciar poderosos ya que en estos días no muchos han sobrevivido y los que siguen pisando este mundo son los más antiguos que han preferido aislarse o esconderse entre nosotros y puedo asegurarle que a pesar de haber visto un par a lo largo de mis años, jamás había percibido un youki tan poderoso.- dijo ella tratando de convencerme a retirar mis palabras.

-Eso no me importa, yo criaré a este pequeño, ¿o es que acaso planea asesinar a un indefenso bebé?- dije sin disimular la indignación en mí.

-Pero señora, ese pequeño podría asesinarlos en un par de años.- dijo ella insistiendo en su punto.

-No me importa, este pequeño es mío.- dije ahora aferrada a que vieran mi punto, ¿es que acaso realmente podría haber quien quisiera matar a este indefenso ser?

-Nakuru, esto es serio.- dijo mi esposo ahora con un tono de preocupación.

-¡He dicho que es mío!- dije en un tono un tanto más alto.

-De ser así, puedo confiar en ti humana, a mí no me queda mucho tiempo y sé que mi amo estará bien en tus manos. Él es el que reina las tierras del Oeste, tuvimos una pelea épica en contra de su hermano y otro poderoso demonio, una humana que era la protegida de mi amo estaba en un peligro mortal, él por salvarla cometió el error de bajar la guardia y esos desgraciados drenaron todo su youki. En vano fue que él la tratara de salvar porque la asesinaron frente a sus ojos, una luz nos envolvió cuando estaban por asesinarlo, después de eso una voz se escuchó _"este no es tu lugar para morir taiyoukai"_ de un momento a otro me encontraba con mi amo en esa forma tratando de salir del estanque. ¡Vuelva amo bonito!- lloriqueó escandalosamente al final de su relato el pequeño hombrecillo.

-¿Taiyoukai? ¡Amo de las tierras del Oeste! – Dijo sumamente sorprendida la anciana.- ¿Será posible?

-¿Qué pasa mujer? Explíquese.- dije tratando de hacer volver a la realidad a la sacerdotisa.

-Claro que lo sabe, él es Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste y el demonio más poderoso de los últimos cinco siglos.- dijo en un tono orgulloso el hombrecillo.

-No es posible, eso pasó hace más de quinientos años, los pergaminos aseguran que fue muerto por un Dios al desobedecer. –dijo la anciana aun sorprendida.

-¡Mentiras! Mi amo bonito no iba a ceder sus tierras a ese repugnante ser, ¿Dios? Ese repugnante hombre sólo era un humano transformado en demonio por su ambición.- dijo indignado el ser.- YO soy Jaken, fiel sirviente de mi amo bonito y él jamás iba a perder ante ese ser pero su medio hermano Inuyasha nos traicionó en medio de la batalla y aquí estamos ahora.

-La Historia en los pergaminos es distinta, ¿acaso piensas blasfemar en contra de los Dioses?- preguntó inquisitiva la sacerdotisa.

-Humanos estúpidos, se creen que lo saben todo ¿estuviste ahí mujer? ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? ¿Debería de terminar ahora mismo contigo?- él ser estaba convencido de lo que hablaba, yo estaba enredada entre la fantasía y lo real, por lo que pude comprender este ser venía del pasado y si era cierto lo qué decían el bebé es alguien importante de la historia.

-¡Basta! No permitiré que esto siga, nosotros la hemos traído para que nos ayude y así lo ha hecho, ¿pero es capaz de sanas al hombrecillo?- pregunté cortando tanto discurso de ambos.

-No, no seré capaz de sanar a ese demonio, las sacerdotisas existimos para purificarlos no para ayudarlos, no sé cómo podría salvarlo si sólo sé aniquilarlos.- dijo ahora seria la mujer.

-Entonces, permítanos escoltarla a su templo.- dije tan educada cómo pude, no iba a permitir que dañara al hombrecillo que me había dado la esperanza de poder ser madre.

-No intervendré ante una familia tan poderosa, pero una cosa les digo, ese ser ha nacido para destruir si lo que dice ese demonio es cierto están invocando la destrucción a su casa.- dijo dándonos la espalda, mi esposo en ningún momento quiso detener mis actos finales.

-Mujer, eres valiente.- dijo el hombrecillo cuando nos encontrábamos solos, mi esposo seguro habría salido detrás de la sacerdotisa a informar a Takeru que la despachara a su templo.

-Soy Nakuru y me debes la vida pero quedamos a mano porque has sido capaz de ceder ante mi deseo de arropar a este pequeño como hijo mío.- dije viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-No te confundas humana, yo sólo te estoy confiando a mi amo porque en unas horas probablemente pase de este mundo. Mi nombre es Jaken y quiero que sepas que he sido el fiel sirviente de mi amo por más tiempo del que tú jamás podrás existir.- él estaba agotado y se veía débil.- Quiero saber algo ¿es verdad que en este mundo ya no existen los demonios? ¿Acaso realmente es un mundo humano? – pregunto Jaken seriamente yo simplemente asentí. – Entonces daré mi vida para sellar los poderes de mi amo, seguro si crece como uno de ustedes será capaz de sobrevivir. Su fuerza de voluntad seguro será suficiente para romper mi sello si lo necesita, tendrás que ir a otro templo o investigar cómo sellar su youki y te exijo que investigues como romper el sello, si Inuyasha su hermano llegara aquí y mi amo es asesinado siendo un humano vulnerable, no tendrá caso haber llegado a este punto.- algo me dijo que el pequeño ser se estaba despidiendo, yo sólo asentí y traté de asimilar toda la información.- Acerca a mi amo.- me acerqué sin rechistar y bajé hasta su alcance al pequeño.

 **En la sala de la familia Matsumoto 21 años después de la aparición de Jaken….**

-Si mal no recuerdo sus últimas palabras fueron _"amo bonito, su fiel Jaken ha llegado hasta el final gracias a usted, viva amo bonito y vengue la sangre de los nuestros, su fiel sirviente sabe que en su fría personalidad siempre quiso a sus sirvientes y cuido de ellos así como de sus tierras"_ puso sus verdes y delgadas manos sobre tu frente y después de un pequeño fulgor, al momento en que Jaken iba desapareciendo clavó su mirada en la mía y vi un _"gracias humana"_ salir de sus labios.- dije terminando de narrarles los hechos de cómo MI hermoso y único hijo había llegado hasta mí-Después de eso, en donde estaba la media luna no había nada y aquel hermoso cabello plateado había desaparecido dejando un rubio claro en su lugar. Ryu y yo nos dimos a la tarea de investigar y tras siete años de búsqueda y estudio ya sabíamos bastante acerca de la historia del Japón Feudal, aunque todo lo encontramos dentro de las historias de folclor y en templos, por eso nos dimos a la tarea de educarte sobre temas espirituales, aunque tenías un talento innato para sentir cosas que nosotros no, poco a poco fuiste identificando auras y espíritus, pero a pesar de eso siempre has sido un gran hijo, decidimos registrarte con el nombre de Sessh, porque le nombre no se debe de dejar atrás además a mí me gustaba ese nombre para ti hijo.- la mujer que acompañaba a mi hijo, lloraba desconsoladamente, cómo si supiera acerca de lo qué estaba hablando.

-Por qué lloras Higurashi.- le preguntó mi hijo cuando se percato del llanto de la chica.

-Creo que será mejor que yo…

-Di lo que sabes mujer, yo sé que sabes algo "Sesshomaru" fue el nombre que salió de tus labios cuando me viste así; y ni siquiera yo sabía de ese nombre.- dijo mi hijo con la mirada clavada en la chica.

-Yo… si tú eres Sesshomaru ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué nos encontramos?- la chica sabía algo o más de lo que yo puedo imaginar. Ella se ve sorprendida, yo siento miedo, mi hijo se ve tan imponente, no quiero que se aleje…

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Les gustó?

Hola! Acá dejando la actualización, jeje, veamos a dónde nos lleva esta historia de verdad espero que la estén disfrutando, obviamente empieza lo bueno… tenemos un buen camino que recorrer juntas. Gracias por los reviews! Un abrazo : )


	8. Capítulo 7

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 7**

Escuché atenta todo lo qué la madre de Matsumoto dijo, pero cómo es posible que él sea Sesshomaru, por qué Jaken diría que Inuyasha los traicionó, qué pasó en la época feudal cuando yo regresé. Todo estaba bien, derrotamos a Naraku todos quedaron bien…bueno todos excepto Inuyasha pero ¡joder! Yo no tenía la obligación de ir con él y renunciar a todo después de lo que pasé gracias a su indecisión, no es mi culpa que ahora quiera algo que yo ya no busco, no le fue suficiente todo el dolor que me marcó con Kikyo, siempre dándole su lugar y dejándome de lado, pero lógico ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo y cuando la perdió…. Mi mente va a explotar han pasado tantas cosas desde la mañana, todo en un día, eso debería de ser ilegal. Matsumoto aclara su garganta y me hace salir de mis pensamientos, no sé qué cara tengo pero los tres me observan con preocupación reflejada en sus rostros.

-Lo siento.- bajo un poco la mirada al piso, no quiero perderme en mis pensamientos ni suponer cosas que desconozco, pero para mí no ha sido un buen día.- Creo que será mejor dejar esto para mañana, de verdad no he tenido un buen día.- digo con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz.

-Mujer, no iremos a ninguna parte hasta que no resuelvas mis dudas.- dijo Matsumoto con una mirada fría.

-Matsumoto, sabes perfectamente que este ha sido un largo día, además tengo varias cosas qué pensar no puedo decirte lo qué sé así nada más sólo porque tú lo deseas; es complicado.- le aclaré a Matsumoto con un tanto de reproche en mí, estúpido egoísta.

-Señorita Higurashi.- dijo su madre en un tono amable, sacándonos de lo que prometía ser una discusión segura.- ¿Podría quedarse esta noche aquí? Por suerte mañana es domingo y no perderá clases, no quiero ser una molestia para usted pero es mi hijo del qué estamos hablando y también me gustaría saber la información que usted tiene.- me siento agotada y confundida, no es que no quiera hablar con ellos, así que decido quedarme a pasar la noche en la mansión Matsumoto. Asiento de modo que la señora Nakuru se pone de pie y toma mi mano, seguramente quiere llevarme a algún lugar para que pueda pasar la noche.

-Lamento si soy ruda señora Matsumoto, pero de verdad ha sido un día complicado.- le digo mientras salimos de la sala rumbo al pasillo.

-NO tiene por qué disculparse señorita Higurashi.- sonríe sinceramente la mujer.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre hija?- me pregunta amable.

-Lamento no haberme presentado como es debido, todo ha sido muy inesperado. Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, primer año en Antropología y compañera de dormitorio de su hijo…

-¡Vaya, parece ser que duermen juntos! Sabía que mi pequeño se iba a hacer un hombre honorable algún día, por eso la ha traído con él. Sabes hija, él jamás había traído a nadie a casa por eso nos sorprendimos desde el principio y…

-Creo que hay un malentendido, él y yo apenas hemos hablado los últimos meses.- sonreí de lado y es que no quiero que su madre se haga ideas erróneas sobre nuestra "relación".

-Oh, vaya lo siento, es que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.- paró en seco después de esa frase que realmente me sorprendió.- Esta será tu habitación, espero estés cómoda, enviaré algo para que cenes antes de dormir.

-Gracias.- hice una reverencia.- Pero no es necesario, no tengo hambre.- no es que quisiera rechazar su amabilidad pero con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es comer.

-Nada de eso, estás en pleno crecimiento y no puedes dejar de comer, por ahora sólo descansa.- dio media vuelta y desapareció.

La habitación era enorme y hermosa, aunque no presté mucha atención a todo el lujo que me rodeaba, me acerqué a la cama y me dejé caer al mullido colchón. Definitivamente es extraño, todo esto es extraño, ¿en qué momento todo se volvió así de confuso y extraño? ¿Sesshomaru en mi época? ¿Inuyasha un violador enfermo, que traicionó a su hermano y ayudo a asesinar a Rin? ¿Podré confiar a los Matsumoto todo lo que yo he pasado? ¿Qué rayos va a pasar? No sé en qué momento caí en un profundo sueño, tuve una extraña visión en ella había mucha sangre, podía sentir el ambiente pesado, vi el traje rojo de Inuyasha, al buscar su rostro me encontré con uno lleno de maldad, estaba por asesinar a Rin con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, repentinamente apareció Sesshomaru y fue atravesado por una espada desconocida para mí…

-Despierta Higurashi.- ¿? Abrí los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con Sesshomaru, hubiera querido gritar del susto pero su profunda mirada sobre mí lo impidió.

-¡Estás bien!- exclamé antes de abrazarlo, sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

-¿Higurashi?

-Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla de ti o tu otro yo, o lo que sea, eras atravesado por una espada, frente a mis ojos, y yo no podía hacer nada.- lo solté, me tranquilicé, creo que fue una visión de lo que pasó hace más de quinientos años.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo sólo traía la cena, me parece que desde temprano no has comido nada.- dijo volteando con un leve, ¿sonrojo?

-¿Ah?- Matsumoto "preocupado"- No te preocupes, honestamente no tengo hambre pero te agradezco que me despertaras.

-Higurashi, no sé qué me pasa, pero necesito que me expliques qué es lo que sabes, mi sangre hierve Higurashi.- dijo tranquilo, casi en un susurro, su aterciopelada voz se escuchaba tan distinta a otras veces.

-Enciende la luz Matsumoto, creo que puedo decirte un poco de lo qué sé.- dije enderezándome de la cama. ÉL encendió la luz y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Matsumoto se veía cómo Matsumoto y no como Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué esa cara?- señalé el espejo para que él mismo notara el cambio.

-¿Qué está pasando?- recordé que cuando Inuyasha perdía el control y tenía algún contacto conmigo se purificaba, ¿será posible que con Matsumoto pase lo mismo?

-Creo que mi abrazo te purificó.- dije con un dejo de duda en mi voz.

-¿Eh?- dijo él con cara de pregunta.

-Creo que lo mejor será comenzar por el principio, puede que no me creas, puede que pienses que estoy loca y lo comprendería, honestamente yo innumerables veces me lo repetí a mí misma, tuve alucinaciones e ilusiones en donde todo lo que pasaba no era real.- dije con una sonrisa de lado, él tenía su mirada clavada atentamente en mí.- Creo que no lo sabes pero antes de venir a vivir a la Universidad vivía en un templo, este templo ha sido custodiado por mi familia y antecesores desde hace muchas generaciones, un día mi hermano perdió a nuestro gato en una de las capillas, él siempre fue muy miedoso por lo tanto me llamó para ayudarlo a recuperar a nuestro gato. En esta capilla había un pozo, uno muy antiguo, yo no tenía miedo por lo tanto entré hasta estar cerca del pozo, cogí al gato, y cuando estaba a punto de seguir con mi camino sentí una presencia detrás de mí, algo me jaló y una luz violácea me rodeó, después al voltear, el espíritu de un ciempiés me estaba acosando con que quería una perla. En ese momento mi miedo al sentirme acosada fue suficiente para liberar un poco de poder y librarme de ese espíritu, salí del pozo tan rápido como pude, me daba cosa que el espíritu apareciera de nuevo. Al salir vi que ni mi hermano, ni la capilla, ni el gato estaban en su lugar había una abundante vegetación, caminé un poco y vi el árbol sagrado que también está en mi casa pensé que desde ahí podría ubicarme, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré por primera vez con quién sería mi karma…- hice una pausa, recordar todo desde el principio me dejó algo pensativa, realmente desde ese momento mi vida cambió, Matsumoto me observaba con la misma fijeza del principio, no se movía.- En fin, estaba ahí, él, profundamente dormido, clavado en el árbol con una cara de paz, Inuyasha. Yo quise tocar sus orejas porque él tenía unas orejas de perro que se me antojaron curiosas desde que lo vi, cuando las estaba tocando unos hombres me atacaron con flechas, me confundieron con un demonio y fui llevada ante la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Después de ser juzgada como una simple humana la sacerdotisa me dio alojó en su cabaña, entrada la noche el demonio ciempiés comenzó a atacar la aldea, cuando vi que era a mí a quién quería y que la anciana sacerdotisa dijo que la llevaran al pozo por dónde yo llegué, salí corriendo hacia el bosque donde podía apreciar unas extrañas luces. Cuando sentí que estaba perdida, después de pedir desesperadamente que alguien me salvara, fui a caer a los pies del árbol sagrado, en donde el joven con orejas de perro me recibió llamándome Kikyo y alegando como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando esa era la primera vez que yo lo veía.

-Evítate los momento románticos con tu ex, Higurashi, eso no me interesa.- dijo Matsumoto cortando el hilo de mi narración por primera vez.

-¿Eh? En dónde está lo romántico Matsumoto, tú has sido el interesado en escuchar la historia y permíteme informarte que esto tan sólo es el inicio, además él no es mi ex, nunca tuvimos NADA, un par de besos no cuentan en lo absoluto.- dije indignada.

-Bien bien, prosigue, después de todo tienes razón.- por un momento pensé que la información es poder y me sentí un tanto alegre.

-En qué estaba, a cierto después de que Inuyasha notara que yo no era Kikyo, el espíritu del ciempiés me lanzó por los alto y sacó de mi interior la famosa "Perla de Shikon", te puedo decir sin entrar en detalles que a partir de ese momento mi vida se transformó, la sacerdotisa anciana me dio el cargo de cuidar y mantener a salvo la perla, según ella yo era la reencarnación de su hermana mayor, cosa que descubrí más adelante, pero antes de todo el embrollo romántico casi después de llegar a la época antigua apareciste tú, y aquí es donde se torna la historia interesante para ti.- dije sembrando curiosidad en Matsumoto. Antes de que pudiera seguir con la historia se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Seguro es mi madre, ella también puede escuchar, ¿cierto?- preguntó inocentemente Matsumoto.

-Claro.- asentí y él ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Hijo, sabía que estarías aquí, ¿acaso acosaste a Kagome chan para que te hable de lo qué sabe?- preguntó con un ligero reproche en su voz.

-Madre, ella ha decidido contarme.- dijo un tanto renuente Matsumoto.- De hecho, ¿te gustaría escuchar?

-Me encantaría hijo, pero será mejor que esto lo sepas sólo tú, ya me darás el resumen mañana, buenas noches Kagome chan, no se queden hasta muy tarde… ¡El amor! ¡El amor!- salió tarareando su madre en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

-Parece ser que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que volví a la normalidad, lo siento Higurashi, mi madre siempre ha sido así, no le prestes atención y sigue con el relato.

-Bien.- puedo asegurar que el sonrojo en mi rostro no pasó desapercibido por Matsumoto y puedo asegurar que él mismo lucía un tanto avergonzado, pero aun quedaba mucho por decir lo mejor sería continuar.- Cómo te iba diciendo, un poco después de descubrir que yo era la guardiana de la perla apareciste tú, ¡ah, cierto! Antes de que aparecieras, pues como yo era una niña aun y no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era la famosa perla, por tratar de salvar a un pequeño niño; la hice innumerable fragmentos, o sea la rompí y por eso estuve viajando constantemente entre el pasado y esta época.

-¿Realmente, eso es posible?- dijo Matsumoto, siento que lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí, por lo tanto lo ignoré y seguí.

-Después de romper la perla, y de darme cuenta que podía viajar en el tiempo iba y venía. Un día sin más, apareciste, reclamando una espada que su padre había dejado como herencia para Inuyasha. No fuiste para nada amable, de hecho cuando te conocí sentías un odio profundo hacia Inuyasha, tu hermano.- la cara de Matsumoto fue sumamente graciosa abrió los ojos de par en par y estoy segura que si hubiese estado comiendo algo lo habría escupido.

-¿Hermano? ¿Mío? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

 **Continuará**

Les gustó? Hola! Yo qué más quisiera que actualizar diario queridas lectoras mías de mí, pero a veces me dan ganas de escribir y puedo acomodar mis ideas y de repente pummm se muere mi inspiración, aun no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser, pero creo que va para largo, me falta mucho lemon , pasión, aventura, entrenamiento… apenas están brotando las semillitas del romance, jeje. Espero sigan disfrutando su lectura, sus reviews me alientan, cuídense!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 8**

Al parecer iba a ser imposible recopilar tantos años en una noche, pero es mi deber o al menos quiero hacerlo, no sabemos en qué estemos metidos esta vez pero ahora sé que las coincidencias no existen, qué probabilidades había para encontrarme con un Sesshomaru en esta época cuando decidí huir de la época feudal, qué hubiera pasado si ese día que el pozo me mostró el cielo del otro lado yo hubiera brincado, mejor seguí con la historia probablemente iba a ser difícil que Matsumoto asimilara más de un par de detalles….

-Sí, tu hermano, bueno Inuyasha es tu medio hermano, es el hijo que procrearon tu padre y una humana, por eso tú lo odiabas porque él no era un demonio completo, y bueno ese era un gran complejo para él mismo. En fin, el día que apareciste a mí en lo personal no me dabas mucho miedo, digamos que yo aun no era muy consciente de los peligros en esa época, aun así me pareció un tanto ruin que utilizaras a la madre de Inuyasha para saber en dónde estaba la espada, cuando al final del día ni siquiera era tu herencia, pero bueno, ese día cuando sacaste la perla negra del ojo de Inuyasha fuimos llevados al mundo de los muertos hasta donde descansa el cuerpo de tu padre y ambos pelearon por Tessaiga, ahí Inuyasha cortó tu brazo izquierdo para salvarme, tú ibas a asesinarme. En fin, después de eso innumerables veces trataste de robar a Tessaiga pero no pudiste.

-¡Ja! Seguro por mero orgullo, pero ese cabrón parece ser que me odiaba desde antes, cómo fue capaz de cortarme un brazo…y cómo es que ahora estoy completo…-Matsumoto simplemente tenía cara de circunstancia.

-Calma, sé que no es fácil, después de todo yo te estoy resumiendo sucesos de muchos años, además todo lo qué pasó no debería de importar, yo no estuve mucho tiempo a tu lado, yo viajaba con Inuyasha recuperando los fragmentos de la Perla, tu grupo era compuesto por Rin, una pequeña humana que salvaste, Jaken tu sirviente de siglos y un dragón de dos cabezas. – Sí, en definitiva su cara denotaba incredulidad y asombro.- Pero bueno, hiciste las paces relativamente con Inuyasha y te uniste a nuestra causa porque teníamos un enemigo en común, un ser repugnante que se llamaba Naraku. En esa batalla salvaste mi vida, y recuperaste tu brazo además nació de ti una espada muy poderosa llamada Bakusaiga, según el anciano Totosai apareció gracias a que superaste a tu padre y tus propios complejos. No sé Matsumoto, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que no me sorprende que estés aquí, o bueno que seas Sesshomaru. Cuando te conocí tu aura me resultaba familiar, pero yo traté de bloquear todo lo referente a la época antigua, no es muy grato que te quieran asesinar constantemente, que quieran robar tus poderes o que busquen medios asquerosos para corromper tu aura, además de vivir un amor no correspondido por años con tu hermano que estaba enamorado de la sacerdotisa que yo reencarné. Creo que ahora volviste a ser Matsumoto porque te abracé, probablemente aun no has recuperado tu youki por completo, déjame decirte que eres un gran demonio que en la época feudal eras gobernante de las tierras del oeste y que además eres hijo de un general o mejor dicho de un demonio legendario, mi aura en tu estado natural no te haría más allá de unas cuantas cosquillas.

No te voy a engañar yo purifiqué la perla y probablemente salvé una época entera pero fue por instinto, no sé nada sobre sellos, sobre maldiciones, sobre remedios, no sé más allá de medio disparar el arco, y eso de purificar lo hago en modo automático o mejor dicho mi simple presencia lo hace por sí misma. Por eso no sé cómo ayudarte, realmente sobre ti no sé mucho, eras distante, serio, engreído, orgulloso, altanero, lo mismo que eres ahora sólo que aun más marcado…

-Basta creo que ya oí suficiente, la realidad es que nos conocimos en otra época y salvé tu vida así que me tienes que ayudar.- dijo el muy….- no sé Higurashi pero deberías de comenzar por entrenarte yo debo investigar.

-A ver Matsumoto qué te hace pensar que yo voy a hacer lo que tú digas porque tú lo digas.- dije molesta.

-Mira Higurashi, si no lo quieres hacer por eso hazlo porque en la mañana te salvé, y si eso no te motiva hazlo porque realmente necesito de tu ayuda.- dijo ahora de un modo más honesto.

-Bien, pero recuerda lo qué te he dicho, yo no soy una heroína, ni una maga, sólo soy una humana que ha tenido que llegar a este punto porque su vida estaba en juego. Además eso de entrenar, no suena tan mal.

-Hecho, a partir de mañana buscaremos quién pueda entrenarte y yo me enfocaré en buscar información acerca de lo qué pasó hace quinientos años.- dijo con cierto tono autoritario, pero le dejaré ser seguro está tenso y sobrecargado de información.

-Bien ahora si no es molestia mi celular marca las cuatro de la mañana, ¿me podrías dejar descansar?- dije ahora que el cansancio se había hecho presente en mi cuerpo.

-Higurashi, gracias.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejándome de nuevo en la más absoluta oscuridad, realmente esto pinta a aventura de nuevo," ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiese brincado al cielo que me mostraba el pozo?" con ese pensamiento caí en un profundo sueño.

Tres meses han pasado desde aquel día, los Matsumoto han sido de bastante ayuda, encontramos a un sacerdote que me ha enseñado un par de cosas, al menos ya sé hacer pergaminos y un par de hechizos extra inventados o mejor dicho improvisados por mí, no hemos descuidado la Universidad pero para ser franca apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, no he visto a mi familia en más de un mes porque el tiempo libre lo dedico al arco, o al entrenamiento con el sacerdote. Matsumoto no se volvió a transformar pero ocasionalmente siento que libera un aura maligna, el sacerdote dijo que ayuda bastante el hecho de que convivamos juntos tanto tiempo. Los padres de Matsumoto fueron quienes explicaron todo, y el sacerdote la verdad es que no nos ha hecho una sola pregunta respecto al hecho de que Matsumoto sea un demonio. Matsumoto sigue igual de serio, podría asegurar que un poco más, antes por lo menos podía acercarme ahora no me permite estar muy cerca de él. A pesar de eso yo ya estoy completamente acostumbrada a su presencia es increíble que a pesar de todo estamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, no sé cómo le hace él mismo para ser estudiante de excelencia. Por otro lado me ha sorprendido bastante ver que incluso yo tengo una gran fama a nivel folclor, me he visto en algunos pergaminos sumamente antiguos que han sido adquiridos por Nakuru y Ryu Matsumoto.

-Deja de holgazanear Higurashi, ya es hora de ir al templo.- me sacó de mis pensamiento cierto engreído.

-No quiero, déjame descansar hoy, hemos estado sin parar por más de dos meses.- dije con un tono antipático y es que realmente hoy no quiero ir al templo a entrenar, quiero estar en mi cama pensando.

-Higurashi, será mejor que vengas o te llevaré cargando.- lo peor de todo es que sé que es capaz, esta es la segunda vez que le propongo que me deje descansar, la primera vez me cogió cómo si yo fuera un costal de papas y me sacó cargando así por toda la Universidad lo bueno es que relativamente fueron muy pocos los que vieron el pequeño show. – Matsumoto, hoy no, de verdad quiero dormir, comer y descansar.

-Higurashi, te pondrás gorda y fea si te echas a comer.- dijo él insistente y no sé por qué su comentario me molestó, pero así fue. Por si las dudas yo estaba en pijama y no tenía pensado cambiarme.

-No me importa bobo, déjame estar, si soy gorda o fea es cosa que no te interesa.- hoy no pienso ceder, exijo un descanso.

-Higurashi, ¿no te va a dar pena andar así en el templo? Voy a salirme cinco minutos, y si en esos cinco minutos no estás cambiada y lista te llevaré cómo sea que te encuentres.- bueno, debo decir que si alguna vez conocí a alguien aferrado y le critiqué me disculpo de corazón porque como este hombre no hay dos. Pero ya verá, hoy yo no tengo planeado ceder, salió de la habitación y apenas lo vi salir puse el seguro de la puerta y me lancé a mi cama.

-Abre…- no le respondí, fingí demencia.- he dicho que abras…- algo en su voz me inquietó. Pero me puse de pie de inmediato al sentir una presencia sumamente oscura, y no era la de él, hay alguien más aquí.

Tomé mi arco, abrí la puerta, y me encontré con Sesshomaru, incluso su largo cabello plateado está de vuelta, está paralizado con la mirada hacia el piso, la presencia maligna aun está presente, me debatí por unos instantes entre ir tras la presencia o quedarme con Matsumoto. Me ganó la preocupación por él cuando vi que apretaba sus colmillos, como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor. Lo iba a tocar pero un campo de energía me rechazó, ¿qué está pasando? Vuelvo a querer tocarlo y me rechaza de nuevo el campo de energía. Salgo desesperada tras la presencia negativa, sé que ahí estará la respuesta a lo qué le está pasando a Matsumoto. Quedo frente a frente con un ser hermoso, parece un ángel pero al mismo tiempo se aprecia tenebroso, cabello negro como la noche sin luna, ojos igual de negros y ahogados en un profundo odio, aunque la sonrisa malévola que muestra distrae de la profundidad oscura, todo el cuadro de su completa oscuridad es sobresaliente en la piel blanca como la nieve que posee.

-Demasiado tarde sacerdotisa, él juego ha comenzado.- dijo riendo mientras desaparecía.

Regresé tan rápido como me fue posible con Matsumoto, mejor dicho con Sesshomaru, lo supe de inmediato cualquier "humanidad" que haya poseído no existía más, sus palabras lo confirmaron.

-Humana, llévame al pozo, es hora de ajustar cuentas.- dijo tomando mi mano fuertemente, un sentimiento de tristeza fue transmitido como una corriente eléctrica a través de mi mano.

-¿Sesshomaru?- me dio la espalda soltando mi mano.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Les gustó? Hola hola, acá dejándoles la actualización espero estén disfrutando la lectura. Ahora comienza la trama lamento que vayamos medio lento, gracias por sus reviews. Espero actualizar antes del sábado un abrazo! : )


	10. Capítulo 9

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 9**

¡Demonios! esto ha sido una pesadilla, algo me decía que las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente desde que Higurashi Kagome llegó a MI dormitorio. Al ir a casa de mis padres y descubrir que soy un demonio, sí, un demonio, me sentí extraño cómo si mi vida no fuera del todo mía. ¿Ahora resulta que soy un demonio? Quisiera fingir que todos están locos y esas cosas no existen pero sé que eso no está a discusión, desde que era un pequeño niño era capaz de percibir cosas extrañas, eso me hizo un niño retraído, prefería estar en el mundo que me había tocado vivir antes de ser la burla de alguien. Siempre fui analítico, desde pequeño veía las cosas de manera distinta a los otros niños, en alguna ocasión hice un comentario acerca de un juego que a mi punto de vista era una pérdida de tiempo, llamaron a mis padres y se armó un gran revuelo, desde ese momento decidí que iba a ser mejor guardar mis opiniones para mí mismo. Llegó la secundaria, yo veía extraños a mis compañeros, no es que tenga algún complejo pero siempre me sentí superior a ellos, por lo tanto decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlos, para mí eran seres inferiores, seres que no merecían mi atención. Me sumergí en el mundo de la literatura, libros y libros, en su mayoría interesantes algunos bastante malos pero me encantaba leer, era lo único que valía la pena para mí, instruirme.

Al llegar a la Universidad ya tenía la fama de ser frío, prepotente e inalcanzable, no está de más mencionar que más de una mujer se me declaraba pero yo las veía a todas insignificantes y desabridas, yo no sentía la mínima atracción por el sexo opuesto, seguramente algún día llegaría alguien interesante, pero alguien que pudiera ser mi compañía tenía al menos que estar a mi nivel. Vivía solo en mi dormitorio, tres fascinantes años estudiando antropología, era el consentido de todos los profesores y cómo no serlo desde muy joven había leído y leído, ya a los dieciocho años estaba bastante empapado de distintos conocimientos. En fin, lejos de ser cómo yo imaginaba, graduarme con honores, hacer fortuna y disfrutar de una vida llena de tranquilidad llegó mi némesis, una simple mujer, había leído que son incluso causantes de guerras. Y algo me lo había dicho, desde que sentí su presencia, algo me dijo "huir", ¡Pero no! Fui más racional y dejé de lado mi instinto. Debí de cambiarme de Universidad, mudarme a otro continente, Europa hubiera sido interesante.

Ahora no hay marcha atrás, y no me jode ser un demonio, no me jode que apenas hace unos diez minutos apareció un ser que estaba aquí "para romper el sello". Apenas lo rompió comencé a recordarlo todo, y mi sangre comenzó a hervir de coraje, comprendí por qué nunca encajé en el que era "mi mundo", maldito Inuyasha, jamás le perdonaré los casi veintidós años que me hizo pasar como humano, jamás le perdonaré que ayudara en el asesinato de Rin, jamás le perdonaré todas sus traiciones, sobre todo jamás, ¡he dicho, jamás perdonaré! Qué por su culpa me haya enamorado de una estúpida humana, desgarraré su piel sólo para llegar hasta sus entrañas y metérselas por el hocico. Y claro, cómo no iba a caer en las redes de esa mujer siendo un estúpido humano, cómo no iba a rendirme a sus encantos si la he visto en múltiples facetas, odio reconocer que incluso cuando he notado que está sumida en un profundo sueño me he acercado a perderme en su rostro, algunas veces lleno de paz y otras lleno de miedo. Odio reconocer que he tenido que mantener mi distancia, desde el día que se abrazó a mí; supe que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Yo el gran Lord Sesshomaru enamorado de una insignificante humana, ya no quiero pensar en eso, ella se acerca pero el campo de energía que me rodea no le permite acercarse, sale tras el ser que rompió el sello. No tenía pensado ir tras ellos hasta que recordé que ese era el acompañante de Inuyasha cuando atacaron el Oeste y el maldito me traicionó, lamentablemente cuando estaba por salir tras él ya era demasiado tarde su aura de maldad había desaparecido.

-Humana, llévame al pozo que te llevaba a mi época, es hora de ajustar cuentas.- dije tomando su mano fuertemente, lo hice por inercia, creo que debo de mantener en calma mis sentidos me siento un tanto confundido y por alguna extraña razón mi pecho dolió por unos segundos.

-¿Sesshomaru?- preguntó la mujer, yo simplemente la solté y me impuse la tarea de controlarme yo no soy un humano, mucho menos pertenezco a esta época, sólo quiero regresar a mis tierras, asesinar a Inuyasha y al intruso y volver a ser quién era.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- le dije en un tono seco, lo mejor es alejarla lo más que pueda, yo no busco "amor" ni caer por nadie, mucho menos por un insignificante humano.

-No, no esperaba a alguien más... y creo que va a ser imposible purificarte.- dijo ella con una mirada pensativa.

-Y no será necesario mujer, cómo te dije antes, quiero que me lleves al pozo por donde tú llegabas a mi época.- dije cortante, ella me miraba fijamente, cómo si buscara algo en mi mirada.

-Bien, una pregunta ¿has recordado quién eres?- preguntó, yo sólo asentí.

-Vamos humana, necesito volver de inmediato, necesito ver qué ha pasado en mi ausencia.- dije restando importancia a su pregunta, aunque en estos momentos mi mente está un poco ofuscada acomodando los años que he pasado aquí.

-Sesshomaru, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, no veo por qué no habría de estarlo.- _"aléjate de mí, no te quiero cerca, retírate"_

Estaba librando una lucha interna, y ella al parecer se había dado cuenta, comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, ahora fue ella quien tomó mi mano.

-Sesshomaru, no veo necesario qué mientas, se te ve mal, será mejor que descanses un poco antes de que vayamos al templo, ¿qué pasaría si llegamos a la época antigua y eres atacado en este estado? Yo creo que pasaría lo mismo qué te pasó la última vez, ahora sabemos que tenemos enemigos, y si no somos precavidos podríamos perder la vida.- dijo ella serena, en un tono conciliador. Y no es que no sea consciente de lo que ella dice es sólo que no quiero estar a solas con ella.

-Y quién te ha dicho que tú irás conmigo.- dije escuetamente, ella aun sostenía mi mano y a pesar de quererla lejos algo me impedía alejarla.

-Sesshomaru, entremos, es necesario que descanses un poco. Y claro qué iré, Inuyasha merece un buen escarmiento, yo no he olvidado lo qué me hizo, de no haber sido por ti probablemente me hubiera jodido la vida.- dijo ella con un tono autoritario pero relajado y al final con algo de rencor dirigido al imbécil de Inuyasha.

-¿Lo verías morir? ¿Estás consciente de que lo qué busco es asesinarlo de la manera más dolorosa que pueda?- por un momento pensé que ella iba a tirarse a llorar o incluso me iba a reprochar o a detener pero ella sonrió de lado de una manera un tanto maléfica.

-Sesshomaru, si es posible que tú siendo su hermano lo odies, no crees que es posible para mí también. Sólo por ser una sacerdotisa he sido estigmatizada, y debo de ser buena con el que es bueno y también con quién no lo es. Desde que pasó lo de Inuyasha y de que tu madre nos dijera que Jaken había dicho que Inuyasha mató o ayudó a matar a Rin ya no puedo verlo de la misma manera. ¿Es que por haberle amado debo de perdonar todo lo malo que haga? Si has de matarlo que así sea, si he de ayudarte que así sea. Por el momento sería interesante quedarnos en el dormitorio, te prometo que mañana podemos salvar al mundo hoy de verdad quiero descansar.- y de nuevo una sonrisa de parte de la mujer, pero era una sonrisa diferente, seductoramente honesta.

¿Será que he pasado por desapercibido el carácter de esta mujer? Si bien la recuerdo como compañía del imbécil de Inuyasha jamás conviví con ella, y estos últimos meses, no he tratado mucho con ella o al menos no de manera directa, mi humanidad era asquerosa hacía que le sacara la vuelta pero que al mismo tiempo siempre estuviera cerca, en este momento me siento capaz de enfrentarla. Viéndolo fríamente siempre he pensado que un ser puro es aquel que toma decisiones buenas o malas, pero que asume las consecuencias de sus actos sin arrepentirse jamás, sean cuales sean. Y esa es la impresión que me deja esta mujer, desde el principio a pesar de todo no fue la típica fan que se me lanza encima. En fin, la sigo de nuevo a la habitación al parecer hoy he perdido, lamentablemente no puedo partir yo solo ya que ella jamás me llevó o me dejó saber en dónde vivía y al tenerla siempre cerca tampoco se me hizo necesario investigarlo.

Me recuesto en mi cama y ella hace lo mismo, al parecer la zángana sí tenía planeado dormir y comer todo el día, me dejé llevar por mi mente todas las sensaciones que tuve durante mi transición siendo humano probablemente son más de las que sentiré en un par de siglos. Siempre los humanos serán existencias efímeras e inferiores que tienen cierta tendencia autodestructiva, sin embargo puedo reconocer que hay un par de seres humanos dentro de los millones de la población total del mundo que valen la pena. Escuché que se movía, no quise abrir los ojos hasta que habló.

-Iré por algo para comer, ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre, ¿vas a querer algo? Digo, no creo que quieras que alguien te vea así, podrían pensar que estás disfrazado.- dijo ella con un dejo de burla en su voz, en efecto me perdí en mis pensamientos y no me percaté de que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

-Quiero carne, cruda.- le dije, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Parece que definitivamente regreso Lord Sesshomaru, ¿sabes? Me costaba mucho trabajo llamarte Matsumoto después de saber quién eres. Pero bueno, espero no tardar.- la vi de reojo salir, y salió en pijama la muy descarada, ¿es posible que una mujer pueda ser tan…descarada?

Desde que me tiré a meditar no me he movido de mi lugar, ella fue y regresó, yo sin moverme vi que llegó cargada como si diez personas fueran a comer, traté de no darle importancia y sólo recibí mi encargo. Vi cómo se lanzó a su cama con la enorme pizza que traía, sacó un poco de golosinas y una enorme soda. Después de analizar la situación la ignoré y me dediqué a comer un enorme filete, siempre tuve preferencia por la carne con poca cocción ahora comprendo el por qué, en este momento no podría ingerir nada cocido. Apenas terminé algo despertó en mí, mis instintos animales están afilándose, por eso quería que nos fuéramos, la veo, tan indefensa y joder que le quiero hacer un par de cosas. No es lo mismo tener bajo control la sangre youkai por quinientos años, que bajar la guardia por veintidós y recuperarlos de una. No le quito la mirada de encima y ella lo nota.

-¿Por qué me ves así Sesshomaru? ¿El filete ya te lo comiste y te quedaste con hambre? ¿Quieres de mi pizza? No creo terminarla…-me puse de pie y me acerqué a lo que se podría definir cómo su territorio, no es precisamente comida lo que mi sangre exige.

Me acerqué a su rostro y lamí la comisura de sus labios, había un poco de queso. La sentí tensarse, pero eso no me interesa, yo soy Lord Sesshomaru y si quiero algo sólo lo tomo. Aventé todo lo que me impedía llegar a ella y la dejé recostada sobre la cama, por la posición en la que estaba antes de que yo me acercara no fue difícil dejarla a mi merced.

-¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?- dijo sorprendida.

-Tomo lo que me pertenece.- dije mientras lamía su cuello, noté que mi cuerpo encajaba perfectamente sobre el de ella.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que soy tuya?-dijo en un suspiro, y no quiero alardear pero no me ha golpeado o sacado de encima de ella.

-Yo sólo tomo lo qué deseo.- dije mientras la veía directamente.

-¿O sea que me deseas?- preguntó, sin alejar su mirada de la mía.

-¿Habrá algo malo en eso?- dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su estrecha cintura, sentí un temblor de parte de ella. Mi sangre clama por ella y yo no pienso contenerme, ella va a ser mía, en siglos no había sentido el mínimo de atracción por ninguna hembra, de ninguna especie.

-No, nada malo pero entonces quiero que me cojas duro, rápido y sin reservas…

Continuará

Hola! Qué opinan mis queridos lectores? Quién quiere la continuación? Yoooooo jeje, gracias por los reviews! Y sip, en efecto Kagome va evolucionando, tiene sus problemas existenciales, casi la violan y ha pasado por cada jodedera...pero aquí va a evolucionar, ya no puede seguir siendo la protagonista que se da látigo sola por un mal amor. Espero sigan disfrutando la historia, cuídense :D


	11. Capítulo 10

**Euforia**

 **Capítulo 10**

Cuando ella dijo esa frase, me dieron ganas de desgarrarla, de poseer cada pequeño espacio de su perfecto cuerpo, algo en mí se desató y ella iba a probar lo que nadie nunca había probado.

Desgarré su ropa y la dejé en interiores, admiré su cuerpo y noté su mirada llena de deseo, ella estaba a la expectativa de cada movimiento mío, de repente hizo un ¿puchero? Cómo es posible que esta mujer pase de una mirada malévola y gatuna a una mirada de niña pequeña, por eso caí, porque esta mujer no termina de sorprenderme.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré a su oído.

-Es injusto.- dijo con el puchero aún.

-¿Injusto? Tú has dicho que lo quieres duro, rápido y sin reservas.- se sonrojó un poco ante mis palabras.- ¿ya te arrepentiste?- ella negó.

Y de nuevo una sorpresa, se enderezó un poco y mordió mi cuello, jamás sentí una explosión de excitación tan intensa. "Es injusto que tú sigas con toda tu ropa, pero eso tiene solución" fue lo que susurró esta atrevida mujer a mi oído y comenzó a arrancar mi ropa, estoy seguro que si ella tuviera garras hubiera hecho conmigo lo que yo hice anteriormente. Desnudó mi torso y pasó sus suaves manos por mi fría piel, sentí su cálido tacto y una corriente eléctrica me corrió por toda la espina dorsal. "Quítatelo" dijo viendo fijamente mi pantalón, "quítamelo" respondí por inercia. Me cogió por el cuello y como si fuéramos el caudal de un río embravecido me dejé llevar por su pasión y deje fluir la mía, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba debajo de ella y a su entera merced. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, con hambre, con deseo, con pasión, pero ella no me iba a dominar, a pesar de que estaba sobre mí posé mi mano sobre su nuca y así profundicé el beso, mordí sus labios, entré y salí de su boca a mi antojo, el calor comenzó a subir y el vaivén de sus caderas sobre mí me estaba enloqueciendo, saqué su sostén y apreté uno de sus cálidos pechos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla gemir.

Quería hacerla mía ahí mismo, estaba explotando y la cruel mujer paró en seco todo, me vio con hambre en la mirada y me tiró a la cama, mordió mi cuello y con un húmedo camino de besos y mordidas entre mi clavícula, pectorales y abdomen llegó hasta mi pantalón. Subió la mirada y casi con burla en sus ojos me dirigió una perversa sonrisa, ella lo estaba disfrutando, mi agonía era su elixir. Se deshizo de las dos prendas que me restaban y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de mi pene, al principio era un suave jugueteo pero después de ver como se introducía uno de mis testículos a su boca cuan si fuera un manjar supe que esto aun iba a subir de tono, después de unas lamidas más y de entrar y salir de su húmeda cavidad. Yo me encontraba lo suficientemente excitado para destrozarla ahí mismo, una humana a mi merced, una simple e insignificante humana, pero también una importante humana para mí. La tomé de los hombros y giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar sobre de ella, agarré sus muñecas con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual y mordí su cuello con fuerza, ella se retorció bajo de mí y el olor a su excitación se agudizó, lamí en donde había dejado mi mordida y con la mano libre estrujé uno de sus pezones, erecto, deseoso y perfecto, ella gimió como si un grito se hubiese tragado y aun así se veía su mirada perdida en el deseo.

-Sesshomaru, te he dicho que rápido, ¿cuánto más planeas seguir con la tortura?- dijo ella en un seductor tono que sólo me hizo desear que suplicara por mí.

-Hasta que ruegues.- dije con un tono de reto.

-Veamos si consigues hacerme suplicar.- contestó ella a mi reto.

Solté sus muñecas y me erguí frente a ella, era una imagen perfecta, una virgen deseosa viéndome con deseo y pasión reflejados en sus ojos, le quité la última prenda en un solo movimiento. Con una mano apretada y estrujaba uno de sus pechos y con mi mano libre se me ocurrió hacer una travesura en su intimidad, sin la mínima delicadeza hundí mi garra en su intimidad, ella gritó mi nombre, el eco fundido en las paredes de la habitación hizo hervir mi sangre. Vi un poco de sangre en mi garra y me limité a lamer mi dedo "exquisito", me puse de pie y la jalé conmigo, la sometí en una de las paredes de la habitación y tomé sus manos como un policía cuando esposa a un maleante, eso era ella para mí una maleante, una terrorista que se había adueñado de una gran parte de mi mente. Su espalda sudada fue saboreada por mí, de espaldas tomé su seno derecho y recargué mi erección en su trasero, perfecto y firme para mi gusto, comencé a fingir una penetración y ella se dejó llevar por mi ritmo.

-Sesshomaru, anda…no soy la única que está que se explota.- dijo ella entre la deliciosa excitación del momento.

-Hasta que ruegues…-contesté tratando de dejar de lado mi respiración y mi voz entrecortada.

-Se lo ruego Lord Sesshomaru, penétreme….tan profundo como le sea posible.

Música para mis oídos, sin pensarlo más y de una estocada introduje mi erección hasta donde me fue posible y sin darle pie a que se acostumbrara a mi miembro, entré y salí de ella con fuerza, solté sus manos para que ella tuviera soporte en la pared y la tomé de la cadera para profundizar la penetración.

-mmm…ahhh… más rápido Lord.- el olor de la virginidad de la sacerdotisa y su sangre mezclada con la excitación y mi olor mismo, estaban por enloquecerme.

Bajé un poco la guardia y sin pensarlo rasgué de su cintura hasta su cadera y ella lejos de llorar o gritar de dolor se vino conmigo aun penetrándola tan fuerte como era posible. El olor a sexo y sangre estaba posesionado de toda la habitación, ella olía deliciosamente bien, yo seguí con lo mío sin darle el mínimo descanso o tiempo para que disfrutara de su orgasmo. Quería fundirme con ella, quería alcanzar otro nivel y aquí fue en donde cometí un error que probablemente lamentaría después. La jalé de los pechos mientras aun la penetraba, quité el cabello de su cuello y justo cuando llegué al clímax la marqué, mordí mi lengua para abrir paso a mi sangre, enterré mis colmillos en su cuello tan profundamente como me fue posible, considerando hasta donde ella toleraría el dolor, probé su sangre y le di un poco de la mía.

Salí de ella después de unos minutos y ella con las piernas un tanto temblorosas se dio vuelta para quedar frente a mí, hermosa visión fue ver a esa menuda mujer, llena de sangre, su cuello escurría, su cintura y abdomen también, y de su intimidad hasta sus talones un delicado hilillo de sangre iba bajando, su cabello hecho un desastre, sus labios hinchados con un moretón en la comisura de sus labios pero lo que me hizo poseerla nuevamente fue ver que pese a su estado sonrió seductoramente y se lanzó a besarme de nuevo, ya éramos uno y pese a que la había destrozado ella pedía más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté saliendo de mi cavilación.

No respondió, tan solo sonrió ladinamente y me sentó en su cama, se subió de nuevo a horcajadas y se auto penetró, subía y bajaba en un delicado ritmo que lentamente fue aumentando de intensidad, gemía y pronunciaba mi nombre, mis manos a su ritmo estrujaban sus pezones y si implementaba un poco de fuerza ella aumentaba el ritmo de su danza, eso fue para mí, era una sacerdotisa haciendo una danza perfectamente adornada por su propia sangre, y yo era su único espectador, por suerte estaba en primera fila e igual de excitado que ella. No quise pensar en las consecuencias de mi arrebato al marcarla, me dejé llevar y seducir por su cuerpo bellamente adornado de sudor y sangre. Estaba por venirme de nuevo y antes de dejar que me robara el aliento de nuevo la puse debajo de mí y arremetí nuevamente contra ella, no soy el protagonista de este evento porque ella se ha robado el crédito pero si tenía la necesidad de hundirme en ella tan fuerte como la razón nos permitiera seguir. Cuando por fin me liberé nuevamente dentro de ella, ella ya había tenido un par de orgasmos más que yo, rodé sobre su cuerpo y me dejé caer a un lado de ella. Quedamos acomodados como un matrimonio de ancianos, seguro mi madre nos vería así y como ella dijo alguna vez, de esos capítulos de dorama que rellenan la parte aburrida del mismo.

-Sesshomaru, no me puedo mover.- dijo relajada en un tono pacífico.

-Mujer, ¿pensabas que estar con un youkai iba a ser cualquier cosa?- le pregunté sin emoción en mi voz, aunque un tanto preocupado por todas sus heridas, pero honestamente no tenía pensado moverme por un rato, después podríamos ver qué tan mal o bien estaba.

-Si me desangro será tu culpa, y cargarás ese pecado de por vida.-dijo ella con una sonrisa extraña adornando su intento de reproche.

-Bien, soy culpable.- dije entrando en su juego.

-Cínico.- soltó ella con un puchero que pude apreciar al verla de reojo.

-Ahora, eres mía mujer y espero que no te arrepientas de eso.- dije al recordar que la había marcado con mi propia sangre.

-No sea engreído Lord del Oeste, un acostón no lo hace propietario de nadie.- dijo ella restándole importancia a mis palabras, cosa que me molestó bastante.

-No fue un simple "acostón" mujer te he marcado como mía y para eso no hay vuelta atrás.- dije con molestia en mi voz, pasaron unos cinco minutos y no respondía…generalmente ella responde de inmediato volteé a verla y su cara era un poema.- ¿Ahora qué te pasa? –dije tratando de sacarla de su ensoñación.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- gritó tan fuerte que hasta espabiló el sueño que comenzaba a brotar desde mi subconsciente.

-Qué te he marcado cómo mía.- dije sin ponerle mucho énfasis a la frase, ¿será que esta mujer no sabe sobre la marca? ¿Acaso no fue la compañera de Inuyasha durante años? Momento si fue su compañera por qué nunca la marcó. "Mierda"- Da igual mujer, ya no hay vuelta atrás.- y realmente a mí tampoco me encanta la idea pero joder que la excitación me ganó.

-Sesshomaru…eres un estúpido. –dijo ella entrando en pánico.

-Kagome te calmas, que no es mi culpa tu enorme ignorancia.- dije reprochándole y sin notar que la había llamado por su nombre.

-Para ti soy mujer o Higurashi, y disculpa mi ignorancia pero yo no sabía cómo se hacía la marca, yo pensé que era un estúpido ritual en donde se juraban amor y probablemente había sangre de por medio, pero nadie nunca me lo explicó.- ¿ahora sí iba a llorar?

-Vas a llorar porque te marqué y no porque te desgarré el cuerpo y te quité la virginidad.- algo anda mal con esta mujer pero ya ni siquiera me sorprende, es rara.

-No, lloro porque es como si me hubiera casado sin saber, cómo si me hubieran secuestrado, me hubiera dormido y de repente despertara casada. Sango me dijo que esos lazos no se rompen ni con la muerte…..- así alegó sola un buen rato, de verdad se veía pálida.

-Me dejé llevar mujer, pero tú tienes la culpa por ser tan pasional, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?- dije sin emoción en mi voz.

Se puso de pie, se enredó en una sábana y salió gritando que se iba a bañar que me fuera al infierno, yo me dejé caer a la cama ni loco iba a rebajarme a seguirla. Meditando sobre lo pasado es probable que la "humanidad" que adquirí los últimos veintidós años se haya querido aferrar a su "amor". Da igual, lo hecho, hecho está…me dejé vencer por el relajante sueño que volvió a nacer de mí. Aun ** _tenemos_ ** un par de enemigos qué vencer, a ver qué pasa.

Abrí los ojos ya que la luz del sol me estaba molestando, me encontré con la calidez del cuerpo de mi humana y recordé lo que había pasado la tarde-noche anterior. Aun olía a sangre, sin mucho tacto levanté su blusa de la pijama, de su abdomen provenía el aroma y en efecto ella estaba vendada.

-Sí, imbécil, me rasgaste suficientemente profundo para que tarde en sanar un tiempo.- dijo ella ahora tan despierta como yo.

Ignoré su alharaca y quité las vendas con un poco más de cuidado. Lamí su herida y ella gimió de nuevo, debía de controlarme y no dejarme llevar, apenas un gemido de ella y un roce con su suave piel, ya me habían excitado lo suficiente para "cogerla" como ella me lo pidió el día anterior.

Aun así lamí toda la extensión del rasguño, porque no era más que eso, un rasguño profundo demasiado profundo pero rasguño al fin, ella volvió a gemir y no pude contenerme, apretujé sus senos mientras lamía sus heridas y el olor de su excitación me enloqueció de nuevo, aunque a ella no le guste el lazo está formado y es un lazo imposible de romper, al igual que la química que fluye por nuestros cuerpos.

-Tendrás que hacerme el amor con esmero todos los días Lord del Hielo.- sonreí de lado, al parecer el berrinche se le había pasado.

-Y tú tendrás que hacerte fuerte para soportarlo.- así nos dejamos llevar una vez más y aunque la habitación Universitaria en la que nos conocimos ahora parece una escena de crimen, esto apenas comienza.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Qué tal? Les gustó? Je je a mí me gustó escribirlo aunque me costó un poco de trabajo. Agradezco todos sus reviews y espero este lemon haya quedado a la altura. Nos leemos! Espero su opinión y espero poder actualizar antes del sábado o el sábado porque esta semana tengo demasiada carga de ocupaciones jodidas , un saludo!


End file.
